


Gabriel Reyes Collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: All of my Gabriel Reyes (Reaper) fics from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at yourself in the mirror and hated what you saw.

You had changed your outfit three times already and were ready to again. “ _Cari_ _ño,_ if you keep changing, you’ll run out of clothes you have left in the closet,” Gabriel says from the bed.

Rolling your eyes, you poke and prod at yourself. “I look horrible in everything today.”

“You never look horrible,” he says, rolling over to get a better look at you.

“You’re just saying that. Look at me…” You turn to him and he bites his lip.

“I am and you know I like what I see.” You look at him. The sheet hangs precariously at his waist, revealing his near perfect body. This man could have been carved from marble. Nothing but muscle and…

Gabriel chuckles and snaps you out of ogling him. “I can’t believe after all this time you still look at me like that.” He flashed you a brilliant smile, but you couldn’t smile back.

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe someone like you is with someone like  _me_.” You squeeze your tummy to emphasize.

“Ah,  _dulcita_ , are we having this conversation again? You know how I feel about you,  _all_ of you. I tell you almost every day.” You hear him groan as he gets out of bed and makes his way over to you. He wraps his arms around you and looks at you in the mirror. “I love everything about you.”

“How can you?” You couldn’t even stand to look at yourself. How did he manage to do it?

He lifts the dress you are wearing slowly and you look away, not wanting to see your ugly thighs. “Uh uh, I want you to look,  _mi amor_.” He slides his hands up your thighs, squeezing gently, “So soft…” he growls in your ear.

You close your eyes, “But…”

“But what?” His voice sends pleasurable chills up and down your spine. “The marks…I’m f-”

He bites your ear, “Don’t you dare say it.” His hand travels further up your thigh with featherlight touches that make you sigh contentedly. He gathers the bottom of the dress in his big hands and starts to pull it up and off.

“Gabe…”

“Shh  _dulcita,_ just let me admire you.”

“There’s nothing to admire…”

He bites your ear a little harder now, his hands rubbing your stomach lovingly. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re just-” Your words trail off into a moan when his hand finds its way into your panties.

“If you won’t listen to me, I guess I’ll have to show you how much I love you. All of you.” He bites and licks your neck as his fingers slide up and down your slit slowly, torturously. “You deserve to be loved. Every. Single. Part. Of. You.” He punctuates each word with a firm finger against your clit.

“Please Gabe,” you gasp.

“What is it? You want more?” His lips were right against your ear now and if it wasn’t for his arm wrapped around your waist, you would have fallen to the ground. “Look at yourself. Look how beautiful you are…”

You find the strength to look at yourself wrapped up in his arms, your face twisted in pleasure. Your thick thighs squeezed tightly against his hand in your panties, keeping it where you wanted it. He somehow finds a way to twist his hand and get two fingers inside of you. You grab onto his arm for dear life and beg him not to stop.

But he does.

“Gabe, what are you doing?” you whine.

“Lay down. Now,” he demands and you quickly do as he says. He’s on you in a flash, kissing every part of you. He keeps his eyes on you as he kisses lower, kissing your stomach, every stretch mark, nibbling here and there. He teases your navel with his tongue before moving lower and removing your panties quickly. He takes his time on each leg, paying special attention to your thighs. Kissing, biting, and sucking, leaving his mark on you just the way you liked. He bit the flesh and made you cry out for him. “Look at me,” he says lowly and you do.

His hands wrapped around your thighs and squeezed as he buried his head between your legs. His tongue flicked against your clit alternating between fast licks with just the tip of his tongue and long, slow licks from your entrance.

“Please,” you beg again and he obliges, sliding two fingers into you and pumping them quickly. You grab onto his curly hair and throw your head back. When he stops again, you whine, still holding onto his hair.

“Eyes on me.”

You look at him again and he continues, but it doesn’t take long before you’re coming around his fingers and all over his tongue. He groans along with you, drinking you up. After one last slow lick up your slit, he climbs on top of you and kisses you. You savor the taste of yourself and the feeling of his lips against yours. You feel him reach down and line himself up with your entrance, grunting against your lips.

“I want those legs around my waist.” As always, you do as he says and he slides into you slowly. He looks into your eyes so intensely that you almost look away but it’s almost as if he has you under a spell. “That’s it.” He kisses you passionately and moves faster, harder, so that you can hear his hips slap against your thighs. He nods and you slide your hand between your bodies to get to your clit. After only a few touches, you’re coming around him and he curses lowly as he feels your walls squeezing him.

He lifts himself off you and watches himself slide in and out of you. He sits up on his knees and puts one leg up on his shoulder and begins to fuck you with reckless abandon. You have to brace yourself against the headboard or else your head would be hitting it. You hear a low growl from him that turns into a shout of your name and you hold him tightly against you as his body twitches in orgasm. He repeats your name breathlessly and eventually collapses on top of you before rolling to the side.

After catching his breath again, he looks to you and touches your face gently. “Do you understand now?” he asks with a sly smile. “Do you see what you do to me?”

You smile back and kiss his palm before answering, “Hmm, I don’t know. I’m still not too sure how I feel about myself…”

He pulls you against him bodily and you giggle. “Is that so?” His voice was low, almost threatening, but in a good way.

“I might need you to show me again,” you tease.

“Gladly,” he growls, kissing you again and rolling you on top of him.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It's already Sinday where I am so have some sin *throws it at you & runs away laughing* Gabe comes home to find you on your bed wearing his hoodie after showering. You start being cheeky and refuse to take it off. It's not until he starts getting handsy to get it off you he realises you are naked underneath. He pushes it up under your armpits so he can watch your chest bounce as he decides to "teach you a lesson" - Axeman

You hear the door unlock and sink down into the bed a little more, giggling to yourself. His heavy footsteps up the stairs make you feel nervous and excited at the same time. When he walks into the room, he sighs and drops his bag on the floor which made you roll your eyes.

“Welcome home,” you say turning to him and smiling.

“Hey baby. You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” He starts taking unbuckling things and kicking his boots off.

“Tough day?” you ask, smiling inwardly because he hasn’t noticed yet.

He walks over to the bed and buries his face in your neck, “Mmhmm… _damn_  you smell good and  _feel_ good.” He nuzzles you some more and wraps his arms around you then stiffens.

“What’s wrong?” You pull back from him a little and you see him squint as he takes in your appearance. 

“Is this mine?” he says, yanking on the hoodie gently.

“No, I invited some other guy over and he let me have his hoodie. Of course it’s yours!” You roll your eyes when he gives you his special look. He didn’t appreciate you being so cheeky.

“Come here!” He lunges at you, laying you flat on your back and kissing you deeply. His hand travels up your thigh and he stops when he realizes something. 

“Why did you stop?” You tilt your head, giving him an innocent look.

“You’re naked?”

“No, I have your hoodie on.” You giggle when he growls and starts nibbling on your neck. He sits up and you whine at the loss of his touch. He stares down at you and you squirm under his gaze. His hands rest on your thighs and he squeezes softly. You reach up to unzip the hoodie but he stops you.

“I got a better idea.” He pushes the hoodie up slowly gathering it in his hands. You can feel his hands tremble when he pushes it past your thighs, revealing your pussy. He licks his lips but continues up your stomach and over your breasts where he stops.

“Gabe…” He seems to be in a trance, his hands holding the hoodie up. “Gabriel…” He moves his hands to your breasts and squeezes them, pushing them together. He looks into your eyes as he lowers himself so that he can flick his tongue over your nipples. You arch up into him and he groans.

“You like that?” he asks but before you can answer, he bites down on one of your nipples and pulls gaining a sharp cry from you. “Oh, you do..” He does the same thing to the other nipple and you throw your head back, grabbing his hair to keep him in place.

“I don’t hear all that cheek I was hearing earlier. What happened, dulcita?” You don’t feel his hand between your legs until his fingers brush against your clit.

“Fuck!”

“Yes, if you’re good.” He teases your clit with his thumb and teases your entrance with two other fingers. He laughs when you move your hips, trying to get him to penetrate you. “In time…”

With his free hand, he reaches down to unbutton his pants and pulls out his cock which he immediately starts to stroke. He finally gives you what you want, sliding two fingers inside of you and groaning at how tight and warm you are. His fingers stretched you so good.

“You wanna cum for me?” he asks knowing damn well you did. You nod and he rubs your clit faster and pumps his fingers in and out of you rapidly. “Now.” You have no choice but to obey, your walls squeezing and pulsing around his fingers. He slows down and watches his fingers moving in and out of you, covered in your slick. Without hesitation, he removes his fingers from you and wraps the same hand around his cock.

He was teasing you now and he could tell how worked up you were getting?

“You want this?” he asks, stroking his cock slowly. He sits up on his knees so you can get a better look. You nod but he only smiles and continues touching himself, his hips moving in small circles. Suddenly, he grabs the gathered material above your breasts and pulls you up, your face level with his hardness. “Open.” As soon as you do, he slides into your mouth, giving you a chance to get used to him before moving his hips.

“Are you going to ask if you can wear my stuff next time?” he asks, voice husky. You make a sound around his cock and he gasps. “Good girl.” You thought he would have stopped but he was enjoying himself way too much. He pushes himself as far as you can take him and curses at the dirty, sloppy sound you make.

He pulls you off with a growl and pushes you flat on your back again, still holding on to the hoodie. You knew what was coming next when he took your legs and pushed them up and open. No matter how many times you fucked him, you never got used to the way he stretched you every time but it felt so good.

He gave you no warning, no teasing, he slammed into you and you opened your mouth in a silent scream.

“Yesssss,” he hissed, moving in and out of you slowly. He looked down to watch your breasts bounce with each thrust, loving the way his hoodie framed them. He positioned himself above you, placing his hands on either side of your head, “Hold on,” he warns before pounding into you.

He pistoned in and out of you, groaning every time your walls squeezed him. 

“Gabe…please!” You grab onto his forearms and he doesn’t let up. His hips slapped against you roughly and he looked down to watch himself move in and out of you.

“You’re making a mess.” He slams into you and you bite down on the hoodie. “Uh uh, I wanna hear you.” You cry out as you release the material and he smiles down at you.

You reach down between your bodies and touch yourself, knowing that you would finish in no time. Once your finger brushes against your clit, you call out his name and cum. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Mmmm, there you go.” His voice sounded deeper and his thrusts began losing rhythm. “You want me to fill you up, huh?” You can only nod, as your orgasm takes over your body. He grunts over and over again, cursing and praising you in Spanish as he cums, pushing himself as deep as he can go. You’re filled with warmth that begins to drip out of you as he collapses on you, trying his best not to crush you.

Eventually, he rolls so that he’s laying next you. He finally pulls the hoodie back down over your body and pulls you against him.

“I’m gonna have to wash this tomorrow,” you say hoarsely. You breath in deeply, “Still smells like you.”

“It probably smells like both of us now,” he chuckles and you slap his chest weakly. It was then you realized that he had never undressed. Were you that irresistible in his clothes?

“Take your clothes off, Gabe.”

“Why? So you can steal those from me too?” He laughs and kisses you. He takes his shirt off and is about to throw it on the floor but looks at you instead.

“What?”

“I want you wearing this when I come home tomorrow,” he says, a sinister grin on his face.  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Imagine having sex with Gabriel Reyes with the song Haunted by Beyonce playing in the back~

This would be one of those nights where he takes it slow and its all about you. 

_You want me?_  
I walk down the hallway  
You’re lucky  
The bedroom’s my runway  
Slap me!  
I’m pinned to the doorway  
Kiss, bite, foreplay 

Expect lots of foreplay. He may let you do a few things to him but he wants to take care of you. He will definitely be using a blindfold.

He’d spend a nice long time between your legs making sure you got off at least 3 times before he even thought about making love to you.

You can’t see him or what he’s going to do so everything is heightened. All you can hear are the lyrics: 

_My wicked tongue_  
Where will it be?   
I know if I’m onto you  
You must be onto me   


And, oh yes, his tongue is wicked in the best way possible.

You can feel his body heat when he holds his body above yours, comfortably between your legs. He  _just_ brushes your lips with his, not quite kissing you. He loves the way you try to follow his lips when he pulls away. You can’t see the smirk on his face but you know its there. His fingers trace idle patterns on your skin, making you whimper and gasp and beg.

When he finally gives in, its slow – almost too slow for you. You move your hips to get more friction but he places his hands on your hips and you know that means to be still. You reach up and try to pull him to you but he grabs your hands in one of his big ones and holds them above your head as he continues to thrust  _slowly._

You beg for more but he won’t give it to you. You feel like you’ll never finish this way but then he slips his hand down between your legs and plays with you. He’s struggling to keep control himself, you can tell by his shuddering moans and the way his breath hitches. He wants you to finish with him so he thrusts a little faster. The louder you become, the louder he becomes. When you say his name, he has to lean down and kiss you. 

Its getting to be too much for him and he can’t hold back anymore – you feel too damn good. You hear him curse then he’s whispering things to you, some of it makes sense, some of it is just a bunch of words and phrases thrown together.You love when he gets like that. His hand slowly moves to your throat and squeezes gently as he tells you to come for him…and of course you always do as you’re told which drives him crazy and pushes him over the edge with you.

_My haunted lungs  
Ghost in the sheets  
I know if I’m haunting you  
You must be haunting me_  
  
---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh my gosh. I just tried to imagine riding Gabe's thick thighs and I died. - Axeman

He would love and if he sees you’re having a hard time, he’d certainly help.

He’d kiss you then look down at where you’re grinding and smile. He can tell it’s a little tough for you so he puts his hands on your waist and helps you along. He loves feeling how warm and wet you are even if it is driving him crazy and he wishes you were riding something else.

He whispers encouraging (and naughty) things to you. “Look at you. You’re doing so well.” His voice alone could push you over the edge and he knows that so he uses it to his advantage. When he tells you to come, you do it on command because you just love when he tells you what to do.

He looks down at the mess you left on his thigh then at the bulge in his pants. “That was fun but I’m gonna need a little more than that.” He lets you have a break because, lets face it, you’ll need it. When you get on your knees in front of him, he can’t help but encourage you, “You’re gonna make me feel good, aren’t you?” and when you nod, “I know you are, baby.”  
  
---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took some liberties with this and I hope you don’t mind, Axeman! Sorry it took me so long <3
> 
> I also tried writing this with a little less plot because I know my smut tends to have TONS of plot.
> 
> **This is a threesome with Jack/Reader/Gabe

You had always considered yourself a professional person. You knew not to mix business with pleasure or at least you  _used_ to know.

The copier beeped loudly at you to let you know there was a paper jam.

“Ugh, not again.” You bend over to open it up when you hear a wolf whistle. Without turning, you roll your eyes, “Good morning, Mr. Reyes.”

“Oh, it’s good all right. It’ll get even better if you stay  _just_ like that.” He moves closer to you and you stand up straight quickly.

“Make me,” you say.

“Make you? Oh, I see.” He comes in close behind and rubs against you, his breath hot on your ear. “I forgot you like to be told what to do. If you come into my office I’d be happy to give you something to do.” He nibbles on your ear and you giggle.

“Don’t you mean  _someone_?” You tease, “Haven’t we done it in here already?” You push yourself against him purposely.

He growls lowly, making his chest rumble, “Something wrong with doing it again?” You both chuckle as he kisses down your neck. His hands slide lower and begin hiking your skirt you’re your thighs slowly. Someone clears their throat and you both turn to the intruder. “Great timing, Jackie,” Gabe complains as he adjusts himself.

“We have a  _business_ to run, remember?” Jack spits. “ _You_ scheduled this meeting anyway.” The blond-haired man looked at you then looked away quickly.

“All right, all right I’m coming…” Gabe looks back at you, “…or at least I wish I was.” He winks at you before brushing past Jack and walking to his office. Jack looks at you again as you pull your skirt back down. You wiggle your fingers at him and smile nearly laughing when he turns red before scurrying out of the copy room.

* * *

You busied yourself with paperwork and phone calls until you saw the guests leave Gabe’s office and he calls you in, a stern look on his face. You walk over as quickly as you can, finding Jack sitting in one of the chairs looking just as sullen.

“All right, I’m not gonna sugar coat anything… Jack thinks we need to get rid of you.” Your eyes go wide and you turn to Jack then back to Gabe, “What? Why?!”

“Tell her why Jack,” Gabe says, turning to him.

You were both looking at him now and he was clearly uncomfortable. He clears his throat, “You are…a distraction.”

“A distraction?” You put your hands on your hips and glare at Jack. “What do you mean?”

Jack sits up straighter and looks you in the eye as he speaks again, “Gabe should be focusing on our business but he’s too busy thinking about what’s under your skirt.” He eyes your legs as he says it but looks away quickly. “W-we have a business to run. It’s very serious.”

“Aww, Jackie look at her. Look at how sad you made her.” Gabe stands behind you and wraps his arms around you. “Can’t I convince you to let her stay?” His hands find their way to your skirt and start pulling it up again.

“Uh…no…you see, this is…is what I’m talking about…” Jack tries to look at anything around the office but you.

“Maybe she can convince you,” Gabe says. One of his hands has settled between your legs and is making its way to your panties.

“I said…no. She has to…”

You moan and Jack forgets what he was talking about. He watches Gabe’s hand slide back and forth between your legs. You throw your head back against Gabe’s chest and move your hips in time with his fingers.

“You sure about that, Morrison? Just look at her. Listen to those pretty little sounds she makes.” He pushes against your clit harder and you moan louder, bringing your hands up to hook them around his neck to keep you upright.

“This is  _inappropriate…_ ” He was still grasping at every last inch of his professionalism but his voice and body were telling another story. He licks his lips and grips the arms of the chairs tightly, shifting in his chair stiffly.

“ _Say his name,_ ” Gabe whispers in your ear as his continues his assault between your legs. He rubs your clit in tortuously slow circles that have you squeezing your thighs together, trapping his hand in between.

“ _Jack_ ,” you moan and you can hear his breath hitch. “Please Jack…”

“Wh…what?” You tell he wants to get up, he wants to touch you but he still doesn’t move. “This isn’t right.”

Gabe groans and pulls you over to his desk where he promptly lifts you and sits you on the edge. When you lay back, your head hangs off and you’re looking right at Jack who appears to be nearly heaving now. He loosens his tie and shifts in his chair again. Gabe removes your panties quickly and throws them in Jack’s direction. They land on his leg and you watch as he picks them up and holds them.

The smirk on your face is wiped away when the man between your legs flicks his tongue against your clit and sends you reeling. “Eyes on him the whole time,  _dulcita_ ,” Gabe murmurs before dipping his tongue into you again. A particularly firm lick has you calling out and reaching for Jack.

“Please,” you beg. Another moan escapes you as Gabe sucks on your clit and slides a thick finger into your wetness.

“ _Shit,_ ” Jack says under his breath. He stands and removes his jacket then his tie. He walks over slowly, a little too slowly for you and stands so that your face is level with his crotch. “I…we…shouldn’t be doing this but fuck it.” It was probably the most inappropriate thing you had ever heard him say and it was sexy.

Gabe works his finger in and out of you faster, adding another as his smiles up at Jack. “Knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

You reach up and begin rubbing Jack through his slacks. The man was rock hard and you loved it. He pushed into your hand and reached down to grab your breasts but it wasn’t enough for him. With an impatient growl, he tears your blouse open, sending buttons flying and wastes no time lifting your bra up over your breasts. He admires you for a moment before grabbing them and playing with your nipples. He sees you reaching up to his belt and slaps your hands away.

“If you want something from me you better ask for it?” You had no idea he had it in him – it was a pleasant surprise.

“Please Jack…Mr. Morrison. I want your cock.” You moan as Gabe finds your spot and hits it repeatedly with his fingers. Jack makes quicks work of his belt and unbuttons his pants, letting them slide to the floor. You can see his hardness bulging in his boxer briefs and you were practically salivating now.

“Is that what you want?” he asks and you nod. “Well, take it. All of it.” You reach up and pull his underwear down enough to get his cock out. He moves a little closer so you can reach his cock better. Once your mouth wraps around him, he groans and curses, his hips jerking forward toward the source of pleasure.

“Thatta boy, Jackie. Let go,” Gabe says from between your legs, still pumping his fingers in and out of you. “Eighth wonder of the world that mouth is. This right here though,” he slides his fingers into you deeply making you cry out, “This is a special category all on its own.”

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Jack groans above as you take him as deep as you can. You whine on his cock at the loss of Gabe’s fingers. You can hear him sucking your juices off then the clink of his belt buckle. He grabs your thighs and spreads them as far as they can go and settles between them. You try your best to concentrate on Jack’s cock in your mouth. The sounds he was making were  _perfect_.

“What a good girl you are,” Gabe says before sliding his cock into you, stretching you in the best way possible. Jack jerks his hips forward in time with Gabe’s and you are trapped – happily. Gabe takes it easy on you at first, not wanting to finish too fast himself but when you wrap your legs around him he groans and gives you all that he’s got.

Jack pulls away from you, spit covering your chin and all around your mouth. He touches himself as he watches Gabe fuck you and the way your breasts bounce with each thrust. You lift your head to look at Gabe and he’s lost in his own pleasure, not even bothering to take anything off.

“Damn, I love this tight…,” he slams into you, “…pussy.” He finally looks up and sees that Jack was only watching. “You’re not tired, are you?”

“No,” Jack says still touching himself then you realize what he wants. Gabe laughs and slides out of you. “Bend her over.” When you’re in the right position, the two men switch spots and you prepare yourself.

“You can finish me off, right baby?” Gabe asks and you nod, taking his cock in your hand. You feel Jack teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock. You take Gabe into your mouth and he immediately grabs a handful of your hair and starts going at his own pace – that was expected. What you weren’t expecting was for Jack to grab your hips and slam into you. You let out a muffled groan around the cock in your mouth as Jack’s hips meet your ass.

“I think she really liked that, Jack. Do it again,” Gabe commands and he does. If your mouth wasn’t full of cock, you would be screaming right now. Your hips hit the edge of the desk repeatedly as Jack thrusts into you and you knew you would be in pain tomorrow but right now it didn’t matter.

Gabe was chasing his own pleasure now, moving your mouth up and down on him faster. He threw his head back and let out a string of curses as he held your head in place and filled your mouth with his cum. When he pulled out, some of it dripped down your chin which he was only too happy to scoop up with his finger and slide back into your mouth.

With Gabe out of the way, Jack really let loose. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back so that your back arched in a way that was sufficient to him. You could feel yourself tipping over the edge and Jack wasn’t far off either going by the wonderful sounds he was making. You turn your head as far as you can with his holding on to it, “Cum for me, Mr. Morrison…”

“Ah fuck!” He pulls out of you and moans loudly as he finishes on your ass and lower back. You can hear him breathing heavily behind you then shuffling as if he’s pulling up his pants. “Oh wait, you didn’t…”

“It’s okay, Mr. Morrison, I’m…” Before you can finish he slides his hand between your legs and finds your clit.

“You wanna help me out, Reyes?” He says and Gabe smiles seductively as he walks out of your line of sight to stand behind you. You feel fingers slide into you and you assume they belong to Gabe. In no time, you’re squirming and begging until you cum with a gasping moan. You feel empty and cold when their hands leave your body. “Don’t move, sweetheart,” Jack says. They clean your up and help pull your skirt back into place when you stand up straight again.

“How was that, Mr. Morrison?” you ask, holding your shirt closed.

“Yeah, what did you think Jackie?” Gabe had already dressed and fixed himself up and looked as though he didn’t just fuck you on his desk.

“I think you can start calling me Jack. I mean, there really is no need for formalities anymore,” he says to you.

“I guess, but do I still have a job? Or am I still too much of a distraction?” you ask.

“Well, you are most certainly a distraction but you’re one that I think Reyes and I can use. I-I don’t mean just for  _that_ …you know. You are quite helpful when it comes to paperwork and all the other shit Gabe and I aren’t smart enough to figure out…” Jack was becoming all flustered again. It was cute.

Gabe hands you one of the extra shirts he keeps in the office so you can cover yourself a little better. “Thanks  _Gabe_.” He slaps your bottom and you jump then look at the clock.

“What are we having for lunch today?” you ask. The men look at each other and laugh.

“I thought you’d be full,” Gabe says and you shoot him a look. “Joking.”

“Maybe I still have room for dessert,” you tease.

“Didn’t I tell you, Jack…eighth wonder of the world.”  
  
---


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is! Once again, sorry it took so long! This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

You sat in the waiting room nervously for your name to be called. This would be your first time seeing the new doctor after seeing the same one for the past few years. There was really nothing to be nervous about, but you couldn’t help it.

You twiddled your thumbs, checked your watch, read old, magazines, and repeated the cycle until the woman at the front desk announced that the doctor would see you now. The nurse led you to your room, handed you a gown and told you to undress, but to leave your bra and panties on. You do as your told and not long after there is a knock on the door.

“Yes, I’m decent,” you say and the door opens. The doctor walks into the room and closes the door behind him. You try to say hello but the only sound you make is a small squeak. This man was  _breathtaking_  – he was tall and built, you could tell from his broad shoulders. A handsome smile took your attention away from the scars on his face – not that they took away from anything. You hadn’t noticed that he was holding his hand out for you to shake.

“I’m Dr. Reyes,” he says shaking your hand with his large one almost engulfing yours. He looks at your chart then back at you then chuckles, “Are you okay?”

You open and close your mouth like a fish before answering, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Nice to meet you, Dr. Reyes.”

“I know it can be tough getting used to a new doctor but I assure you, you’re in good hands.” Your eyes wander to his big hands and you try to shake away the thoughts that came to you.

“I’m sure,” you blurt out. The doctor looks up from your chart and eyes you. “You have great hands…I mean…sorry.” You should probably just be quiet now.

“Are you nervous?” he asks.  _Jeez, what gave him that idea?_ “It’s just a simple physical.” Now that had you wondering why you had to remove your clothes but he was the doctor.

“Okay,” you murmur and pull at the gown that seemed to be covering less and less now that he was in the room with you. He walks over to sit in the rolling stool and you must force yourself to look away from the way his slacks stretched around his muscular thighs. You were surprised the pants didn’t rip at the seams.

“Stand up for me, hun,” he says and you have to stop yourself from blushing at the pet name. You stand and he moves the stool so that he’s in front of you. “Have you had any unusual pain? Discomfort?”

“Just some in my lower back, but it’s a problem I’ve had for a while.”

“Turn around for me,” he says. You do as he says so your back is to him now. His hands slide under your gown to your lower back rubbing gently. “Do you feel any pain here?” You shake your head and he rubs a little harder, his thumbs sliding just under the waistband of your panties, “Anything?”

You wince a little and nod, “A little discomfort.” He grunts and drops his hands which rub against your bottom slightly.

“Bend at the waist and touch your toes.” You were shocked by the sudden request but you were sure your other doctor made you bend and touch your toes as well during a physical. You bend and you hear him make what sounds like a satisfied groan. “Now turn and face me and open your gown.”

You turn slowly and untie your gown nervously as he was a little closer than you expected. He opens your gown and looks at you for a time before doing anything.

“Any pain in the abdomen?”

“N-no sir.” You can’t make eye contact with him so you look up at the ceiling.

“Breasts?” His hands slide up you’re your stomach slowly making you gasp. You shake your head but his hands continue to their destination. “You have a wonderful body,” he says, distracting you from his hands which were resting just under your breasts now.

“Thank you, doctor.”

He stands suddenly, your face level with his wide chest. “I’m gonna need you to take this off.” He pulls on your bra strap and you look at him. “Please.” You should be second guessing this. In the back of your mind, you knew this wasn’t right but you find yourself shedding your gown and unclipping your bra before you can stop.

His hands find your breasts and you arch into his touch though his touch didn’t seem sexual at all. You close your eyes as he squeezes softly. “Doctor…”

“Hmm?” He says, “Are you in pain?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

You’re silent for a time before you answer, “No.” He continues to fondle your breasts, looking down at them now. When his thumbs brush across your nipples you make a small sound of surprise which makes him stop.

“How does that feel?” He plays with your nipples.

“Good. It feels good.” He smiles at you but stops and walks over to the phone on the wall. He presses a number and it rings once before the receptionist picks up.

“Cancel the rest of my appointments please.” When he turns back to you, he has a hungry look in his eyes that shoots straight between your legs. He walks back over to you and grabs the back of your neck.

“Won’t your other patients be upset, doctor?”

“To be honest, I don’t really give a fuck.” The fingers of his other hand tease the skin just above your panties. “Lie down,” he says before pulling away abruptly. He strips off his white lab coat and loosens his tie then rolls up his sleeves. “I’m gonna ask you one more time, do you want me to stop?”

“No,” you answer confidently as he walks over to the small examination table you were laid out on.

He admires your body for a bit before giving you his next command. “Slide down.” You slide down the table but it wasn’t fast enough for him so he wraps his arms around your thighs and yanks you the rest of the way, your ass just hanging off the edge. Instead of taking your panties off, he nudges them to the side and starts his “examination”. He spreads your lips open with two fingers and just looks.

“Is there something wrong, doctor?”

“Mmm, not at all. It’s perfect.” He kneels to get a better look and you can hear him mumble something before sliding a finger inside. “Feels perfect too.” He leaves his finger inside of you without moving and looks up at you. “Any pain?”

“Ahhh! No doctor.” Your hips begin moving in small circles trying to get him to move his finger. You wanted to tell him to go deeper but there was no need – he began pumping his finger in and out of you slowly.

“I was going to ask if you have any problems getting yourself lubricated when you get intimate but I already have the answer to that question.” With that, he holds up his now slick finger and shows you before licking it clean. “No problems there. Now, tell me, can you feel  _this_?” He takes the finger he just licked clean and teases your clit with it.

“Yes…yes I can feel it.”

“How about…?” He licks your clit with the very tip of his tongue all while looking at you. Your cry of pleasure was a good enough answer for him. He plays with you a little longer before standing up. The bulge in his pants was calling your name but he had other plans. “Bend over the table.”

You stand on wobbly legs and get into position, not bothering to look behind you when you hear the clink of his belt. “This may be a little uncomfortable at first but you’ll get used to it. I know you will.” You can feel the heat coming off his body as he stands behind you. He teases your slit, gathering some wetness before pushing into you slowly.

“ _Doctor,_ ” you moan, feeling something tickling your back. You look back to see that he had kept his shirt and tie on which, for some reason, turned you on even more. His hips meet your ass with a sharp thrust and the lewd sound of skin slapping skin that echoed in the (once) clean room.

“I need you to stay quiet unless you want my receptionist barging in here.” He pulls out and slams into you and all you can do is whimper. You push yourself up on your tiptoes and arch your back, making the doctor curse behind you. “You’re already my favorite patient…” His breathing was labored and he gripped your hips in a way that would probably leave bruises.

“That feels so good, doctor,” you say and he leans over you, his shirt tickling your spine.

“I know. It’s supposed to.” His mouth was right against your ear now and he nibbled on it as he grunted with each hard thrust. “This is why your lower back hurts, isn’t it? You arch your back like that,  _fuck_ , no wonder…” His thrusts become faster, harder as he loses control. You feel yourself getting close and you have to bite your lip to keep quiet. When he pulls out of you, you almost protest but he turns you around and picks you up, making you wrap your legs around him.

“Fuck…doctor…”

“Heh, yes you are,” he says smugly. You figure he was going to fuck you against the wall since he hadn’t put you back down yet but he slips himself back inside as he holds you up in the middle of the room. “I need to see your face. I have to see your reactions…for, you know, science.” He smirks and grips your ass tighter as he starts bouncing you up and down on his cock. This man had some kind of super strength to be able to hold you up like this.

“Touch yourself,” he commands and you carefully reach down between your bodies with one hand while keeping the other around his neck. He presses his forehead against yours as his thrusts become slower but deeper. His groans become more frequent – and he was telling  _you_ to keep quiet. “Cum. Now. Doctor’s orders.”

He thrusts deeply a few more times and cries out against your neck which, thankfully, muffles the sounds. Feeling the warmness fill you up and his cock throbbing inside you was enough to finish you off. Your mouth opens in a silent scream and only a whimper escapes as you cum around him.

“ _Shit…fuck…_ ” The doctor seemed to be at a loss for words. His strength must have finally been giving out because he walks you over to the examination table to lays you down before slipping out of you with a shudder and hiss.  You pull your panties back into place and watch him weakly pull up his pants and sit without even buttoning them.

“So, doctor, am I okay? Do I need any medicine?” you ask with a wink.

“I just gave you your medicine. You should be okay for a few hours. Your husband may need to continue the treatment later tonight though,” he says finally catching his breath again.

“I’ll let him know.”

“I’ll let you get dressed now,  _Mrs. Reyes_ ,” he says as he walks over and helps you sit up. He kisses you deeply and moans.

“Thank you, Dr. Reyes. We should do this again some time.”

“I can’t believe my wife is so kinky,” he teases.

“You love it.”

He nods, “I do. What’s for dinner tonight?”

You shrug, “Haven’t thought about it yet.”

“How about I pick up something on my way home? I need you to get lots of rest when you get home, d-”

“ _Doctor’s orders_ ,” you finish.

“My favorite patient,” he says again. He walks with you to the door but stops you with a kiss, “Since I’m handling dinner, you think you can do dessert?”

“Fine. What would you like?” He looks down at you and licks his lips. You shake your head, “Insatiable…”

“You love it,” he mocks your words from earlier.

“Oh, I do.”  
  
---


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right @saintvire - this was a tough one to write and I broke my own heart. It’s the angstiest thing I’ve written in a long time.

You sat across from him not believing what you just heard. This had to be some kind of sick joke, a nightmare because Gabriel Reyes, the love of your life, couldn’t have said that he was leaving you.

His mouth still moved as if he was talking but you couldn’t hear a thing. Your heart felt like it stopped as did the world. You started laughing to keep yourself from crying and Gabe looked at you as though you had grown another head. He reaches out to take your hand and you pull it away, refusing to even look him in the eye.

“Please, I’m not doing this because I want to. I  _have_ to.”

“You  _have_ to? Are you…is there someone else?” You weren’t sure you wanted to hear the answer.

“What? No, I could never, mi amor.”

“But you can leave me? I…don’t understand.” You don’t wait for his response, standing and walking upstairs a quickly as you can to the bathroom then lock the door.

His heavy footsteps the door then he knocks. “Talk to me, baby,” he says sorrowfully. There was no way you could talk right now. Your sobs wracked your body as you slid down to the floor, your back against the door.

“Don’t cry,” he tells you through the door, “I hate when you cry.” His voice was full of emotion and you wonder if he was crying too.

“Fuck you, Gabriel.”

“Yeah, I deserve that.”

“Why?” you ask tearfully. “Why are you doing this?”

You hear him let out a heavy sigh then a sniffle, “I can’t protect you.”

“How is this different from any other time?”

“It just is. If something happens to me…” You could hear the door creak under the pressure of Gabe’s weight against it. “I can’t protect you and I don’t need you getting hurt because of me.”

“But  _you_ are hurting me, Gabe! You always come back to me. Always.” You stand up and put your forehead against the door.

“You ready to open the door? I need to see your face.” You wipe your eyes and take a deep breath before unlocking then opening the door slowly. Gabe is standing there with his head down and only looks up when you peek out. His eyes looked puffy and he let out a shaky breath.

“Don’t leave me, Gabe. Please,” you beg before bursting into tears again and running into his arms. He presses his face to the top of your head and breathes in, just holding you. “You don’t have to go to the Swiss headquarters. You can stay here with me. You can protect me…just please don’t go if you think something bad is going to happen.” Your tears were soaking his shirt but he still held you close and shushed you.

“I  _have_ to, baby,” he laments.

“Then promise me you’ll come back. You don’t have to let me go. W-what am I supposed to do without you?” You hold onto him tighter just in case this really was the last time you got to do this.

“You live,  _cari_ _ño._ You live.”

“But I don’t want to live without you…I can’t.”

“ _Don’t say that!_ ” he bellows, holding you out at arms’ length. He takes one look at your tear stained face and regrets raising his voice. His own tears threaten to fall again, but he just couldn’t let them right now. You were supposed to be the one he married. The one who had his children. The one he grew old with, but it appears fate had other plans.

“Gabe…please. You can go on this mission but just don’t tell me you’re ending this.” You knew he wasn’t going to change his mind – he was the most stubborn man you knew. You couldn’t imagine life without him though. This wonderfully stubborn man had become the light of your life.

He doesn’t say a word just holds you against him again and sways with you. You can hear him sniffle above you and that starts you up again. “I love you so much,  _dulcita_. So much.”

“I love you more, Gabriel.”

Little did you know… that was your goodbye. While you slept, Gabe cried silently as he dressed and looked at you longingly one last time. He wanted you to be the last image in his mind when…he left.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Gabe had left on the mission and you missed him more than anything. You sat on the sofa wrapped up in one of his hoodies and turned on the TV to breaking news. It took one photo, one headline, one minute to end any bit of hope you had left in you.

“No,” you whisper in the empty room as the reporter repeatedly tells you that the love of your life had been killed in an explosion at the Swiss headquarters. He was gone along with Commander Jack Morrison. “No,” you repeat. “Gabe…”

The phone rings and you answer it without even looking at who was calling. You stared straight ahead without really looking at anything as if you were in trance. The person on the other end said your name and you’re not sure if you responded or not but they continued talking.

“…so sorry for your loss. Blackwatch…Reyes…miss him…” You only picked up bits and pieces of the conversation before the phone dropped from your hand and you walked upstairs feeling numb,  _empty_.

You walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed heavily, looking over at the picture of you two together, smiling. You pick it up with shaking hands, your vision getting blurrier by the minute. “Why? You were supposed to come back to me, remember?” Suddenly, you scream and throw the picture across the room, where the frame shatters against the wall.

You curl up on his side of the bed, burying your face in his pillow and breathing in his scent. You wrap his hoodie tighter around you and sob because it’s all you can do right now. His voice, his laugh, his smile – those were all things you would never hear or see again and it just wasn’t fair. You put a hand on your stomach gently and wail. Why didn’t you tell him before he left?

* * *

Everyone around you tried telling you that things would get better, but it just wasn’t true. You felt worse each day and as your stomach grew, you knew you should have been happy but you weren’t.

Every day, you looked at the picture of you two and ‘talked’ to Gabe. You told him about the baby and how you wish he could be there to tease you about your big tummy because you knew he would. Tears filled your eyes even as you laughed.

At night, you would also wear something of his to sleep in and you only slept on his side. You dreamt that Gabe would come to you every night and tell you that he was still here, he would always be here. You would hear him call you all the pet names you loved so much. You could feel him touch your stomach gently and talk to the baby. It all felt so real but when you woke up, he wasn’t there and your heart broke all over again.

* * *

You didn’t know that every night, he  _was_ there but he just wasn’t the Gabe you remembered. This new Gabe only felt anger and wanted revenge…until he visited you. You slept just as peacefully as he remembered. When he saw your growing stomach for the first time, he cried. He wanted to be happy, but that child would never know him, at least not the way you remembered him.

One night, you rolled over and appeared to look right at him. “Gabe, is that you?” He dared not move, he only looked at you and sighed quietly. “I miss you,” you whisper, voice heavy with sleep. It took everything within him not to reach out to you and take you in his arms and tell you he was right here, that he would never going to leave you again but it just wasn’t possible.

When your back is to him again, he removes his mask and floats over to you and carefully pushes your hair out of your face so he could see you clearly. You were still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The world was such an ugly, ruthless place but you remained soft and caring. He picks up the picture on the nightstand and smiles, one tear escaping his eye.

“I love you,” he says. You probably wouldn’t even recognize his voice now. He touches your stomach and says hello before leaving without a trace. You sit up quickly, swearing you heard something or  _someone_  in your room. You felt a lingering touch on your stomach but instead of feeling afraid, you smiled.

“I love you, too.”  
  
---


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I feel like I've been gone for so long! Anyway, can I request some smut and ask you to treat yoself? Gabriel Reyes x female reader who has dark skin. Go bdsm, go a roleplay. Surprise me *throws glitter in air and runs away* - Axeman

He loved your skin. He loved how soft you were. You tasted just as sweet as what he called you - brown sugar.  
  
The things you hated about yourself, he loved. Your thick thighs were his favorite pillows. Your squishy tummy was perfect for nibbling. And your breasts fit perfectly in his big hands.  
  
His caramel skin complemented your chocolate skin perfectly. There wasn’t a inch of you he didn’t love and he made sure you knew that. Whether he was between your legs, behind you, under you - it didn’t matter, he always made sure he touched every part of you.  
  
Your petite frame fit perfectly in his arms so he always had them around you. He loved leaning down and nibbling your ear from behind while whispering the naughtiest things he could think of. You especially loved when he did it in Spanish though you could only pick out a few words. He taught you a few things and every time you used them, he melted.  
  
And your hair, God, he loved your hair. You hated it most of the time but he loved burying his face in your curls - they were soft and always smelled so good according to Gabe. He helped you wash and comb it and watched you style it like it was the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.  
  
When you wore his shirts and boxers, he always wanted to take you on the spot. You filled in his boxers so well but you thought he filled them in the best. You always caught him staring at you and he would only smile and wink.  
  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He would ask as he watched you get ready for bed. You would only roll your eyes and tell him that he was only saying that. “I’m saying it and I mean it. Now get over here.” He would reveal a little more of his naked body from under the sheets to tempt you but you would still take your time.  
  
You would yawn and tell him you wanted an early night as you climbed into bed but he would only grab you and pull you on top of him, making you giggle.  
  
“You can’t go to sleep yet, not until I get my chocolate.” That was all it took. That and him kissing on your neck and his hand finding it’s way between your legs. “Hmm, what’s this?” He would say when he found you wet and ready for him. “Now you definitely can’t go to sleep in this condition.” And he meant it. He wouldn’t stop until you couldn’t move. He constantly made you sweat your hair out but you could never stay mad at him especially when he would moan out how much he loved you.  
  
Gabe loved you so much that it had helped you love yourself more. With him you were more confident in yourself, your body, your skin, your hair, your everything. He was all you ever wanted and needed and you were the same for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Dracula!Gabe  
> **Parts that are italicized are from Gabe’s POV**

_He watched you from the shadows as he always did – it was the only way he could. He knew you hadn’t laughed since your fiancé disappeared. All he ever wanted to do was comfort you, but there was no chance of that happening. You did most of what you had to do during the day, in the sunlight which was the bane of his existence. He longed to see the way the sunlight lit up your skin, to see the true color of your eyes, your hair._

_There were nights when he swore you knew he was watching. You would keep looking behind you as if you were being followed. He didn’t follow you, no, he only watched from a distance from the roof of one building or another. The one time he risked getting a closer look, you had almost spotted him, and he couldn’t allow that._

_Your approaching footsteps snapped him out of his sorrow for a moment. He smirked as he watched you walk with that little bounce in your step that he had come to love. You looked around and your eyes seemed to land on him, but he knew you couldn’t see him. When you unlocked your door and stepped inside, he knew it was his chance to move a little closer. He could hear you hum and sing to yourself as you got ready for bed. He never looked now, he only listened and closed his eyes as he pretended you were singing for him._

_All the lights were finally out and that was his signal to leave for the night. He hated this time. He hated running back underground like some scared little animal. This was the only time he removed his mask and touched his face which he was sure looked just as pallid and grey as the rest of him. You would never love a man such as him, the undead. There was no chance he could replace the man you loved._

_He threw his mask across the room and cried out in anger – hating who he was,_ what  _he was. Why didn’t they just let him die?_

* * *

Your eyes flew open at the sound of a shout echoing through the silence of the night. You sat up quickly and looked over to your open window and stood to walk over to it. You peeked out, but there was nothing to see. It was probably a dream – you were having more of those lately…ever since…

You looked over at the chair he once sat in and sighed sadly. You hadn’t even touched it since he vanished that one fateful night. They had told you he was just gone, but people just don’t disappear like that. You felt as though there were things they kept from you to keep you safe, but you just wanted the love of your life back.

The chair creaked softly as you sat down and sat stiffly. One tear escaped, and you put your head in your hands.

“Gabriel…” you whisper. “Where are you?” You finally let yourself relax into the chair. The cushion was slightly worn from his wear and tear, but at this moment it felt more comfortable than any bed ever would. You curled up in the chair and closed your eyes finally allowing yourself to fall asleep enveloped by a warmth you knew wouldn’t be there in the morning.

* * *

You wake up stiff and uncomfortable, but rested overall. You shivered from the cool morning breeze coming through your window and get up to close it. As if you were in a trance, you walked to the kitchen, take two coffee mugs from the cupboard, and start the coffeemaker. You yawn as the coffee finishes, adding sugar to your mug and leaving his plain. You would never understand how he could drink his coffee black.

You walk back into the room and place his mug on the small table next to his chair and that’s when it hit you. The ‘Mr.’ written on his mug stood out to you even more now and when you looked at your mug, the ‘Mrs.’ was like a punch to the gut. The abbreviations on these mugs were no longer a reality to you. You never had a chance to become Mrs. Reyes and you never would. Your mug fell from your hand and to the floor, shattering and snapping you out of your thoughts.

“No,” you cried, dropping to your knees and picking up all the pieces of glass that you could. You didn’t notice the coffee burning your fingers or the cuts on your fingers as you worked frantically to salvage the mug. “I’m sorry,” you said, eyes full of tears. You held the pieces of your mug in your hands and cried quietly, asking whoever was listening why this had to happen to you.

You spent the rest of the day cleaning and crying and feeling sorry for yourself. Gabriel would hate to see you this way, but what else were you supposed to do? It was only five o’clock, but you climbed into bed and got under your blankets. He would have told you that it was too warm for blankets and you would have told him that he could sleep without them then. He’d pull you close to him and hold you and you’d fade into sleep easily.

Your phone buzzed suddenly, and you reached over to the nightstand to look at and ignore whoever decided to bother you.

It was a text from your friend telling you about some Masquerade ball that was happening on Halloween. She knew you weren’t getting out the house much and she only had your best interest in mind, but there was no way you would have the energy to dress up and socialize. You texted back that you’d think about it though you had your mind made up already.

Gabriel would have loved a Masquerade. He had always loved Halloween and that was something you found so endearing about it. Now that he was gone, the holiday had lost all its fun, all its meaning. You would still buy candy to give to the trick-or-treaters, but other than that, you were planning on spending this Halloween alone – your first Halloween without him.

* * *

_He awakened with a sense that something was wrong, and he hoped he was wrong. His head spun as he sat up and then he realized that he hadn’t fed in days. He was some consumed in his concern for you that he neglected himself. This wasn’t the first time it happened, but he had to take care of himself if he was going to be watching over you._

_This was one of his least favorite things about being undead, being Dracula – feeding. Some innocent soul had to be sacrificed to sate him though he tried to find the bad seeds and those who he knew would not be missed. He wanted to believe that you could cure him of this_ sickness  _he was cursed with, but he knew that was only a dream. He had to keep his distance because he knew his impulses were not always under his control._

_He left the underground and stepped into the night, his mask hidden by the darkness. He was glad for the dark for that one reason – it hid his mask from any others who decided to be out late at night. Most were too drunk or something else to be worried about him._

_His ears picked up what sounded like two people scuffling and as he got closer he saw that there was a man harassing a woman. She clearly denied his advances, but that man was having none of it, that was, until he stepped in._

_“I suggest you leave the lady alone,” he said, frightening both the man and the woman._

_“I suggest you fuck off,” the man answered, turning back to the woman. She whimpered once more before Gabriel was on the man, yanking him back and practically tossing him almost halfway down the alley. The woman glanced up at him then backed away slowly before running away._

_He turned to the man who was still struggling to get up, “I warned you.” He moved towards the man at an unnatural speed and had his fangs in his neck before he could even scream. He let the man’s limp body slide from his grip and lifted his eyes to the sky, closing them and licking his lips._

_You would never love him when you found out what kind of monster he’s become._

* * *

“Gabriel would want you to have fun, especially on Halloween! It was his favorite holiday,” your friend told you over the phone. She was right, but you just couldn’t see yourself having fun without him. “You won’t even have to stay that long.”

You knew she would never take no for an answer and maybe this would help you clear your mind, for a short time at least.

“Fine. I’ll go,” you say unenthusiastically.

“Yay! I know this great guy…”

“No! No dates.” Now she was getting ahead of herself.

“Alright, just us. How about you wear that sexy black dress that you’ve only worn like once?”

There was a reason you only wore it once. You had it on the night Gabe took you out and proposed to you and ever since he disappeared, it had hung in the back of your closet where you could never see it.

“I…I have to think about what I’m going to wear. I have a few days.” At this point, you were saying anything to change the subject. “Look, I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed.” Your friend says goodbye and you hang up. You look over at your closet then walk to it slowly. You sigh as you reach way back to find what you are looking for.

The dress was still in perfect condition, only being worn once. You smiled as you remembered how Gabe kept his arm around you the whole night because your entire back was out in the dress. It took him everything not to say something to every man (and woman) who looked at you that night. There was also a split that went almost entirely up your left leg which also took Gabe some getting used to.

It had turned out to be the best night of your life. The man you loved most in this world had asked you to be his wife and, of course, you said yes; you couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Ever.

You looked down at the ring on your finger and your eyes filled with tears. You refused to take it off. You refused to believe the love of your life was dead. He would come back to you and you would marry him. You two would start a family and grow old together…the way it was supposed to be. You looked at yourself in the mirror and wiped your tears.

_The way it was supposed to be…_

* * *

_He hated when you cried. He hated that he couldn’t go to you and hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay. His body shook with rage as he watched you play with the ring on your finger, tears rolling down your cheeks. He longed to say he loved you again and not in his dreams; he wanted to see your face light up the way it did every time he said it to you._

_His rage ebbed slightly when he noticed you looking at yourself in the mirror and smiling. You twirled and hummed a song to yourself. He closed his eyes and pretend he was swaying with you – you both floating, lighter than air as you moved around the ballroom. You switched from humming to singing and he could feel his heart beat out of his chest. He had always loved your voice. You sung in the shower all the time and when you cooked and when you cleaned. He especially loved when he laid his head on your lap and you played with his hair as you sung to him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Now he could only listen from a distance._

_He knew you had agreed to go to the masquerade with your friend and he was proud of you, but part of him was also jealous. All those other people get to see you, get to be next to you, get to…dance with you. His hands curled into fists as he thought about another man dancing with you, wrapping his arms around you, holding you close. He couldn’t allow that. No._

_He would be at that masquerade watching over you._

* * *

**Halloween Night**

Halloween seemed to sneak up on you this year. Usually, you would have decorated and gone shopping for a costume, but without Gabe it all seemed so trivial. Nothing felt fun anymore and you really couldn’t see yourself having fun at this masquerade.

You checked yourself in the mirror for the fiftieth time that evening. You look down at the ring on your finger and smile – he would be there with you.

Your friend rang the doorbell shortly thereafter, holding her mask in front of her face when you opened the door. “Are you ready?” she asks excitedly.

You nod, “Yeah…sure.”

“C’mon! You can do a little better than that!” No matter how hard you tried, you would never match her level of excitement. You had never been as outgoing as her. She hands you the mask she was letting you use for the night and she was right, it went perfectly with your dress. “You look stunning,” she says. “No wonder Gabe loved that dress on you so much.”

At the mention of his name, your smile faded but you were quick to fix that before your friend started asking questions. You had recommended taking a taxi so that neither of you would have to worry about driving home after the party and if your friend had to crash with you for the night, that was fine with you.

The twenty-minute ride felt like an eternity and now that you had arrived you didn’t want to get out of the car.

“Maybe I should just go home. I don’t want to ruin your fun,” you say.

“I don’t think so. You’re not spending Halloween in the house. Alone. I won’t allow it. Let’s get in there and get a few drinks in us.” Your friend hops out of the car, donning her mask and you follow slowly.

“Masks on, please,” the man at the door announces and you slip yours on. When you enter the ballroom, you are blown away by how beautiful it is. A beautiful place full of beautiful people and yet something,  _someone_ , was still missing. You turn around to find that your friend had already started socializing and, man, did you envy her.

You find an empty table on the far end of the hall as the Salsa began to play and people ran to the dancefloor. Gabe would have pulled you out onto the floor for just about every song. He was a great dancer, certainly much better than you. You smile to yourself as you think back to the time he taught you how to do a waltz. Suddenly, as if the DJ had read your mind, the waltz began to play, and you closed your eyes. Subconsciously, you swayed to the music.

“May I have this dance?” a man asks, startling you and snapping you from your daydream.

“Oh!” you say, placing a hand over your heart and turning to look at who the voice belonged to.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Let me make it up to you with this dance.” He holds his hand out to you, but you were too busy taking in his costume to notice. His mask seemed to completely cover his head, not only his face, and the long flowing cloak looked quite expensive. The shirt and vest with the cravat might have been taking it a little too far, but you were impressed. You noticed the fangs on his mask last and started to put it all together.

“Dracula?” you ask.

“Yes…”

“How long did it take you to put this all together?” You were sincerely curious.

“If you dance with me, I’ll answer all the questions you ask of me.” Oh, he was good. You look at where his eyes would be then down at his hand and take it hesitantly. Your hand never seemed to fit perfectly in anyone else’s hand but Gabe’s…but for some reason, your hand fit perfectly in this mysterious stranger’s hand. His glove was soft against your skin and you let him lead you to the dance floor almost as if you were in a trance.

Why weren’t you pulling away? Deep down you knew you wanted to snatch your hand away and run, but you just  _couldn’t_. He stops, spinning you once before placing one hand near the middle of your back and lifting the other arm, taking your hand with it.

“Have you done this before?” he asks.

“Only once or twice, but I had a very good teacher.”

The mystery man exhales before leading you in the dance. He moved as if he was floating and you float right along with him. You feel as though you are the only two in the room though there are other couples who have joined. You can’t take your eyes off him, well, his mask and you feel as though he’s staring right back at you.

You laugh quietly, “You’re very good at this.”

“Thank you,” he says, nodding his head once.

You never want this dance to end, but the music stops and leads into a slower song. “Thank you for the dance,  _Dracula_.”

“Leaving so soon?” He truly sounds disappointed. “Just one more dance and you’ll be rid of me,” he says.

“One more dance.” This time he moves closer to you so that your bodies are touching, and his hands meet at the small of your back. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and move with him. You feel his hands twitch on your back and he inhales deeply. “Are you okay?” you ask.

“Of course, it’s just not every day I get so close to such a beautiful woman.” He sounds as though he needs to catch his breath, but if he insists he’s okay, you aren’t going to push it.

“You flatter me.” You smile up at him and now he moves his head down and nearly buries it in your neck. You can hear him breathe in your scent. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I-I have to go.” He moves away from you quickly. “Stay…stay there. Stay away.”

You move towards him and reach out, “Did I do something wrong. Are you hurt?”

“I said stay away!” You flinch at his voice and by now a crowd has gathered around. The worried look on your face shoots straight to his heart. It doesn’t help that your eyes were now shining with tears. “Please don’t cry,  _querida_.” He notices his slip up a little too late and decides that now is the best time for him to make his escape.

“What did you just call me?” you ask him, but he only backs away. That was something only one person called you. You start to repeat the question, but he runs and now you’re left standing there staring after him.

All logic told you to just let him go – you’d never see him again, but your heart told you to follow, to find out why he had called you… _that_. You look around at the crowd and find your friend who looks confused by what just happened. You only shrug at her before running after your mysterious dancer.

You were sure that he was gone by now as you ran out of the ballroom and out into the night. “This is stupid,” you say to yourself, breathing heavily. Just as you’re about to give up, you spot his cloak moving around a corner down an alley. You were about to call out to him, but knew that would only make him run again. Sneaking was your best option.

* * *

_He knew you were following him. You had always been the one to look for trouble and he hated that, but you never let things go and his slip up had you curious. He would have to face you one day, and he wasn’t sure he was ready right now, but you weren’t going to give up. Maybe scaring you was the only way to get you to stop._

_As you make your way around the corner to the alley, he hops down from the fire escape he was perched on and smiles to himself as you jump back but right yourself again. You gave him your ‘brave’ face and stood up tall – he was proud of you._

_“Why are you following me?” he asks bitterly. He could feel his need for you growing again so he backed away from you._

_“I-I have a question,” you say._

_“You followed me to ask a question?” You nod, and he tilts his head, “Well?”_

_“What you called me back at the masquerade…well, why did you call me that?”_

_“It is a common pet name. Nothing special,” he says, trying his hardest to get you to leave._

_“It_ is  _special…to me,” you say. “Someone…someone I love used to call me that.”_

_“And where is this person you love now?” he asks, and he was almost afraid to hear the answer._

_“I don’t know. He’s just…gone.” The sadness in your voice makes him want to run over and hold you, but he held himself back._

_“Dead?”_

_“No, he isn’t dead. I refuse to believe that. My Gabriel is still out there somewhere, and he’ll find his way back to me one day.” The stubborn glint in your eye had him grinning under his mask, but he quickly righted himself. He was supposed to be scaring you away._

_“What if he never comes back? What will you do then?”_

_“I’ll wait forever if I have to.” Tears fell from your eyes and he reached out to you, subconsciously. You looked down at his hand. “Why are you asking me these questions?”_

_“You asked me a question, it’s only fair.”_

_Suddenly, you start laughing, taking him by surprise. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking following some masked stranger to ask a silly question. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” You start to walk away which is what he wanted all along, but he just can’t let you go._

_“Wait.” You stop and turn to him. “Are you going back to the party?”_

_“No, I’m going home.”_

_“I’ll walk you. It’s dark out and you never know who or what can be out here.” Little did you know that he was that_ what  _you should have been afraid of. He begins walking ahead of you and turns left as he leaves the alley, realizing that he should have let you walk ahead. He wasn’t supposed to know where you lived._

_“How did you know to turn left?”_

_“Lucky guess.” He holds his hand out, “Lead the way, my lady.”_

_As you walk, he begins to whistle a song that was all too familiar. You begin to sing along, and he gets lost in your voice. You turn to him and ask a question that stops him in his tracks, “Are you going to let me see your face?”_

_He shakes his head, “No.”_

_“Okay.” You shrug and stop in front of your flat. “This is me,” you say. He had gotten so entranced by your voice that he hadn’t noticed just how fast you got home. He wasn’t ready to say goodnight. You reach up and take off your mask. There was no mistaking the gasp that left him. “Are you at least going to tell me your name?”_

_He doesn’t answer, he only stares – taken by your beauty. He hadn’t been this close to you in so long. He had to touch you. This time when he reaches out, he brushes a stray hair behind your ear then cradles your cheek. It was something that was all too common to her and he knew you remembered because you nuzzled his hand and closed your eyes as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb._

_He leaned in close, too close, and you opened your eyes. He pulls away slowly and your eyes shine with tears. Turning away, he bids you goodnight, but you’re stuck in that spot._

_“Sir!” The sound of your voice stops him immediately. He doesn’t turn to look at you, but you ask what you need to anyway, “Can you say it again…?” He knew exactly what you meant._

_Slowly, he turns to you, his mask covering a tear that had fallen from his eye, “Goodnight, querida. Dulces sue_ _ños.” He knew the way you used to respond to that, but he wasn’t expecting you to say it…_

_“My dreams are always sweet when you’re in them,” you whisper as he walks away. You assumed he wouldn’t be able to hear you, but he heard you loud and clear. That voice that was like music to his ears, that voice that could heal him of any ailment couldn’t heal him from this. He almost ran back and tore off his mask to show you who he was, to show you that he was still here, but it wasn’t the right time._

* * *

_He went underground to the little space he had made for himself. Pictures of you he had carried on him the day he ‘died’ hung on the walls. He pulled a photo of you and him together off the wall and held it in his hand. He touched your face gently then placed his thumb over his face before a tear hit photo. He thought seeing you would satisfy him, but it only left him wanting more…something that would never happen._

_In this moment, he wished that he was truly dead instead of being an empty of shell of what used to be a human. A human that could hold the one he loved. A human that the love of his life would not be afraid of. He ran his tongue over his fangs and lowered his head – he just wanted to be Gabriel Reyes again._

* * *

You don’t know why you just didn’t go in the house. You don’t know why you followed him. This time he was so distracted, he didn’t notice you following him. You stayed back far enough so that he wouldn’t pick up your footsteps. Was he going underground?

You had to stop yourself from squealing and yelping a few times when you saw rats scampering here and there. The man had made a home of this place and you wondered why he would hide in such a dark and decrepit place. He sat in a chair and looked around at the pictures on his wall…

…pictures of  _you_.

How and why did have those?  _Unless…_

You are distracted from your thoughts as you watch him reach up and take a picture off the wall to hold. He sniffles a few times and covers Gabriel’s face. That was the last straw.

“What did you do to him?!” you shout, and he jumps up, grabbing his mask and holding it over his face with his hand.

“What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!”

“Did you kill him? Did you kill Gabriel?” You walk over to him and he backs away as if you could possibly hurt him. “Why do you have these pictures? How did you get them?!” You were in a fury now. Tears streamed down your face as you looked around. Why did he have so many of Gabe’s things? “Answer me!”

“I didn’t kill him,” he says quietly, “But he is dead. The Gabriel Reyes you knew is no more.”

“What the hell does that mean?” You were calming down now, but you were still as lost as ever. “Who are you?” You look on, eyes wide, as he lowers the mask from his face.

“It’s me,” he says as if he was surprising you on your birthday. “It’s Gabe,  _querida_.” He looks up at you and tears fill your eyes again. Here he was standing in front of you, but it wasn’t  _your_ Gabe…something was wrong. He looked like him, but his skin had turned grey and fangs poked out of his mouth.

“No…how?”

“I…died, but someone brought me back and now I’m this.” He turns away from you, “You should leave now.” You move closer to him and he turns slowly, looking nervous. “Don’t get too close…”

“Are you…are you going to hurt me?” you ask.

He shakes his head, “Never. I just…when I get close to you…you smell so good, it makes me want to…”

“Bite me?” you ask, and he shakes his head. “Can I…?” You reach up to touch his face and he closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He was cold, but his skin was still as soft as you remembered. You timidly moved your fingers down to his lips and he gasped, revealing his fangs. You pulled back quickly, but he opened his eyes, which were darker than you remembered, and looked at you reassuringly. You touched his fangs and he groaned.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No…” He grabs your wrist gently and pulls it away. “That’s enough.”

You knew you should be running away screaming. You should be telling yourself that this couldn’t possibly be  _your_ Gabe, but something told you that it was. The man you were going to marry was standing in front of you as a thing you only heard about in books and movies.

“You’ve been here all this time?”

“Yes.”

“And can you really only come out at night?”

“Something like that. I don’t burn in the sun or anything, but it does make me weak. I am most powerful at night and when I feed.” He looks at you to gauge your reaction, but your face reveals nothing. “You finally perfected that poker face, huh?” he jokes and in that moment, he was the Gabe you remembered.

You laugh, and it makes him smile. You didn’t realize how much you missed his smile until you saw those pearly white teeth. Sure, they were a bit  _different_ now, but he still smiled the same. He still sounded the same and…you couldn’t believe this.

When you run up to him and hug him, you can tell he wasn’t expecting it. He stands there stiffly for a bit then you finally feel his arms wrap around you. “Don’t let go, Gabe.” He kissed the top of your head and cried. “Please…”

“I will hold you as long as I can,” he says, and he squeezes you just a little tighter.

There was a lot you had to ask. There was a lot you had to think about, but right now you let him hold you and you held him. You cried with him and told him you loved him. Right now, you only cared about having him back, no matter how or what made it possible.

You look up at him and smile, “Happy Halloween.”

He laughs, showing off those fangs you should be afraid of. You hesitated, but stood on your tip toes and kissed him. It felt different but also the same. His lips were colder than you remembered but still just as soft. He pulls away and places his hand on your cheek, “Happy Halloween.”  
  
---


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pls.... Do 27 with someone from ow ;v;

Joining Overwatch had been a lifelong dream of yours so when you received the call, you answered with fervor. It was the greatest moment of your life. Now that you had been recruited to Blackwatch some of that excitement went away. It had nothing to do with the people you worked with, no, you loved them all dearly. It had to do with the fact that no matter what you did, it never seemed good enough for the Commander.  
  
Another morning of rigorous training had your muscles screaming in pain, but you never let it show. Commander Reyes looked at you intently as you caught your breath and made his way over to you.  
  
“Sir,” you say quietly, nodding once.  
  
“You okay?” he asks.  
  
“Of course. Gotta be.” You take a small towel and wipe the sweat from your face.  
  
He chuckles and shakes his head,  **“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”**  
  
“No sir, but none of us do really, do we?” You left when it appeared he didn’t have an answer for you. You were going to prove that you belonged here just as much as anyone else.  
  
Time went on and the Commander warmed up to you and eventually you two were inseparable. McCree and Genji teased you relentlessly and you always laughed them off, but you’d be lying to yourself if you told them that you didn’t have feelings for him. There was no time for that though. Your job was to protect. Your job was to stop the bad guys and that’s what you focused on.  
  
 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**  
  
Gabe was gone. Blackwatch was gone. Overwatch was gone yet you still fought for good. You squeezed the shotgun shell in your pocket as you keeled behind some cover. Gabe had gave it to you before he left on that fateful mission. Little did you know that a shotgun shell would be the only thing you had left of him. A bullet whizzed right above your head and you brought your other hand back to your weapon.  
  
“Give up now,” an almost disembodied voice says calmly in the silence. It must have just been you two now. You and the Reaper.  
  
“I will not give up until you are dead,  _Reaper_. Let’s drop our weapons and talk about this. No one else has to die.”  
  
He chuckles, sending chills down your spine,  **“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”**  Your heart skips a beat and tears fill your eyes as you open your mouth in a silent gasp.  
  
“No…but none of us do, do we?” After a few moments of silence, you place your weapon on the ground and lift your hands above your head before standing. “Still can’t answer it can you,  _Commander_?” Here you were, staring at Reaper, unarmed as he held his shotguns directly at you. “I thought you were…” You begin moving towards him but he backs away, lifting the guns a little higher.  
  
“Don’t come any closer,” he says. “I’m not him anymore. I am not your Commander. I am not Gabriel Reyes.”  
  
“But you are…and you won’t kill me.” You move closer until you can feel the heat coming off the barrel of his guns. “Will you?”  
  
His hands tremble and you can hear him breathing heavily under his mask. After what feels like forever, he lowers his weapons and looks down. “No…but you have to go. Now.”  
  
“Let me help you.” You reach out to him but he moves away, wisps of black mist coming off of him. “What happened to you?”  
  
“What hasn’t happened to me?” He asks but you knew he wasn’t looking for an answer. “Will you kill me?”  
  
You shake your head, “I am unarmed.” He nods slightly and starts to walk away. “Gabe…”  
  
“I loved you,” he whispers. “Always have. Always will. But you can’t come after me anymore.” You let out a sad sigh and sniffle. “This won’t be the last time we see each other. I will find you but please do not look for me. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.“ He begins walking away again, head lowered.  
  
"I love you too, Gabe.” He stops and for a minute you think he might turn and come back to you, but he vanishes in a cloud of black. “I love you too,” you whisper once more before updating your team on your situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sushitr-sh asked: 2, 44, and 49 for prefall gabe?

You woke before the alarm went off as you usually did and rolled out of bed. You checked your phone for messages and, of course, there was one from Jesse.

_Gabe’s b-day today. Let’s do smthin for him._

If you remembered correctly, the Commander hated celebrating his birthday as he saw it as a waste of time. He told Jesse that he only used it as an excuse to get drunk and, well, you couldn’t disagree. You hoped Jesse wasn’t planning anything extravagant but knowing him…

You shook your head and walked to the bathroom to shower. You had already bought something for him and hoped he would accept it. He wouldn’t turn down a birthday gift would he? You wouldn’t know until you tried giving it to him.

* * *

After your shower, you dressed and did everything you had to do before leaving your room, hiding Gabriel’s gift in your bag. There was a meeting this morning, but you were going to wait til after to give it to him.

As you expected, Gabe didn’t treat today any differently than any other day. He briefed the team and dismissed you all without a word about what today was. McCree had hugged him and he hugged back stiffly. As you approached you heard him say something about not doing anything stupid. Jesse only guffawed and walked away, leaving you two alone.

“Commander?”

“What’s up?” He looked down at you and you lost the little bit of courage you had. “Is there something wrong?”

“No…no…I just wanted to give you something.” You reached into your bag and pulled out the box which you didn’t bother wrapping because you didn’t think he would like it. “It’s a…well…here…”

He sighed and looked at the box in your hands, “ **You know how I feel about birthdays.”**

“Yes sir, I know, but a present never hurt anyone.” You smiled sweetly and he took the box from your hand, staring you down as he opened it. His face changed when he saw what it was and when he looked at you again, it made you nervous. “I thought you might like something that reminded you of home…” you said quietly.

He held the Los Angeles Lakers jersey up in front of him. You had it personalized with his name. “How do you know where I’m from?”

“It’s my job to know and find things out about people. That’s what you hired me for, sir.”

“I…right…thank you.” He folded the jersey and put it back in the box. “I mean it. Thank you.”

“Of course.” You walked to the door then looked at him, “Happy birthday, Gabriel.”

“Is McCree planning something?” he asked before you could leave.

You shrugged, “No idea. You should stop by his room a little later and find out.” You heard him curse and mumble before the door closed. You hoped he would show up.

* * *

“Did ya tell him to stop by?” Jesse asked for the twentieth time that evening. He checked his watch and paced.

“Yes, Jesse, but you know how he is about today. If he doesn’t show then that only means more pizza and booze for us, right?”

“Yeah I guess,” he mumbled, crossing his arms and plopping down on the sofa. “The guys done so much for me. Figured I’d do somethin’ nice for him…”

“He’ll show, Jesse.” You weren’t sure, but you had to keep his spirit up. “Let’s have another drink.” He didn’t turn that down.

* * *

Gods knows how many beers and shots later, there was a knock on the door and you stumbled over to answer it.

“Who is it?” you slurred.

“Open the damn door,” Gabriel demanded from the other side. You opened it and found the Commander wearing your gift instead of the hoodie he normally wore. “Drunk already?”

“You’re wearing it! Jesse, he’s wearing it!”

Jesse jumped up from where he was slumped on the couch. “Feliz cumpleaños, boss!”

“Thank you, but please don’t say that again. Stick to happy birthday.” For some reason that was hilarious to you and you couldn’t stop laughing. Gabe smiled a little and shook his head, “Lightweights.”

“Well, come on and have a drink!” You took his hand and he looked down at it as you pulled him further into the room.

“Are you sure you two didn’t finish it all already?”

“Here!” You passed him a bottle of beer then ran into the kitchen to get the cake. “Jesse, get your ass in here and help me.”

“Stop yellin’ at me!” He yelled back while standing and coming to help anyway. While both of you were in the kitchen, Gabe laughed harder than he had in a very long time. When you two walked out with the cake, he pretended to be drinking his beer.

You and Jesse (drunkenly) sang happy birthday to him and made him blow out a few candles. You picked up the knife which Gabe immediately snatched from you, “I got it. Go…over there. And don’t you dare open another beer.”

* * *

He sliced each of you a piece of cake. McCree passed out before he even got to take a second bite and you were nodding off.

“I think it’s time to get you back to your quarters,” Gabe said, standing and holding his hand out to you.

“ **I’m really drunk. Help me.”** You snorted and he couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled you to your feet and made you wrap your arm around his waist. He walked slowly so you could keep up. A few times he was almost certain he would have to pick you up and carry you the rest of the way, but you made it.

“We’re here, you lush,” he teased, helping you unlock your door. You stumbled back into your room and Gabe had to catch you to keep you from falling. He half carried you to your bed and laid you down.

“Jersey…looks good…on you,” you said, your eyes closing.

“You have good taste.”

“ **I’d like it if you stayed,”** you murmured. He stood up and moved away from the bed quickly. “Please?”

“You’re drunk. You don’t mean that.”

“But I do.” You opened your eyes to look at him. “I don’t mean like  _that_. Even if you just sit in that chair over there.”

“Why? Why me?” he asked.

Your eyes began to close again. “You…you make me feel…safe. Safe…” You gave into to sleep then and Gabe was sure you’d forget all of this in the morning.

* * *

You awoke with a pounding headache and nausea. How much did you drink last night? You looked around the room until your eyes landed on the sleeping figure of your Commander in the comfy chair across the room.

_He really stayed._

There was a glass of water and two aspirin sitting on the table next to your bed and you smiled. “Thank you, Gabe,” you whispered before taking the medicine. You rolled over and closed your eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

Not long after, Gabe woke up and his eyes went right to you. It seemed that you had taken the aspirin he left for you before he fell asleep. He smiled as he thought back to last night, to what you and Jesse had done for him. He realized then and there that he would do anything for you, for his team…his family.  
  
---


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still doing these requests!!! Gabriael doesn't get appreciated much, like he deserves to be spoiled and pampered. What about a so that spoils him for the day? Nsfw please!!

For the first time in a long time, you woke up before him. You watched him sleep for a little while then kissed his cheek. He stirred and mumbled then rolled onto his back. His face looked so relaxed when he slept, a change from how he usually looked when he got home every night.  
  
Today was his day off, but you always caught him on his phone or on some video call anyway. You were going to make sure none of that happened today and you knew it was going to take some convincing.  
  
Smiling to yourself, you leaned and kissed his cheek again and called his name quietly, rubbing his chest, “Gabe…” He only grunted and put his hand over yours. “Gabriel,” you called again and this time his eyes opened and he stretched with a loud groan.  
  
“Morning baby.” He looked at you and the bright smile on your face. “What’s the smile for?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s for waking up next to the handsomest man in the world whose day off just happens to be today.” You smiled and he smiled back, reaching over to get his phone.

  
“Ah, you’re right.” He began scrolling through emails almost immediately until you snatched the phone from him. “Hey!”  
  
“Day  _off_ , Mr. Reyes. No work.” You dropped the phone down your shirt to which he gave you an ‘are you kidding me’ look.  
  
“If you don’t think I’m willing to stick my hand down there to get my phone you are sorely mistaken, babe.” He reached out but you slapped his hand away.  
  
“Look, I just want you to really have a day off. Really off. Let me take care of you today.” You gave him an innocent look, the one you knew always worked and he fell back against the bed with a huff. “Good. Let’s start.”  
  
“What are you…” You slid your hand down his chest to his stomach and stopped at his boxer briefs. He was getting ready to say something smart when you slid your hand into his underwear and anything he was going to say was lost to a choked out moan.  
  
“What was that?” you teased and he looked at you, mouth slightly agape and eyes half listed. You began stroking him slowly and he grew hard almost immediately.  
  
“I’m gonna feel like a damn fool if you make me make a mess in my underwear.” You squeezed him and he cursed. “At least…let me…take em off.” He spoke through gritted teeth, looking down at the sheets moving up and down along with your hand. You stopped to help him take them off. “If this is a sign of how today is gonna go, you can spoil me all day.” His hips thrusted with each pump of your hand. “Shit…” He put his hand over yours and squeezed. “You ain’t gonna break me, honey. You can be a little rougher.” You stopped and he pulled his hand away, “Yes, ma'am.”  
  
You pumped faster now and he threw his head back, whispering and mumbling. He thrusted his hips higher than all the other times and groaned loudly, making a mess all over your hand and himself.  
  
“Damn, that is one hell of a way to wake up. Thank you.” He sat up and kissed you. “Looks like we both need to get cleaned up, huh?”  
  
You nodded, “Bath or shower?”  
  
“Shower. We’ll save the bath for later.” He winked and got out of bed, cleaning most of the mess off his stomach with his underwear.  
  
You walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, rinsing your hand off quickly and setting it to a temperature you knew Gabe would like. He ambled into the bathroom, stretching and smirking at your naked body.  
  
You stepped into the shower first and he followed. No matter how much space you had, he always seemed to take up most of it and you loved that. He looked at you letting the water soak your hair. You pulled him against you so that he was under the stream with you. “Let’s get you clean, dirty boy.” He chuckled and you reached for the shampoo, making a nice lather in your hands before reaching up and running you fingers through his short curls. He closed his eyes as you started scrubbing his scalp gently. “Good?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” he breathed, moving into your touch. “Can’t we just stay in here all day?” he asked.  
  
You kissed his lips, “I wish but I gotta make breakfast.” He opened one of his eyes to look down at you. “Yup.”  
  
“What did I do to deserve this? To deserve  _you_?”  
  
You pushed his head back into the water to rinse the soap out, “I just…love you,” you said and he sighed.  
  
“I love you more, princesa.” You washed him after that and he returned the favor, making sure to get all the spots you had a tough time reaching.  
  
After you dried off and threw on one of his hoodies, you went down to the kitchen to start breakfast – a western omelette for him, scrambled eggs for you and bacon for the both of you. You made toast with butter and put the jar of jam on the table just in case.  
  
Gabe joined you a few minutes later dressed in sweats and a tight white t-shirt. “I can just get you your own hoodie since you like mine so much.” He sat down and you placed his plate in front of him.  
  
“I don’t want my own. I like yours,” you said innocently as he looked you up and down.  
  
“You do like damn fine in it.”  
  
“Don’t get any ideas. Your food is right in front of you,” you said, sitting in the seat beside him.  
  
“If I put you on the table then…” You slapped his shoulder and he laughed, flashing you that beautiful smile. “Okay okay, I’ll save it for later.”  
  
You enjoyed watching his eyes widen as he took the first bite. “Good, huh?”  
  
“As always.” He leaned over to kiss you, “But you taste better,” he hummed, eyes closed.  
  
You both finished breakfast and he fought with you about who was going to wash the dishes. “Day off means day off, remember? Now go to the living room and pick a few of your favorite movies to watch.”  
  
His eyes lit up like a small child’s. “Whatever I want?” You nodded and he almost ran out of the kitchen. You really shouldn’t have been surprised by his choices but you still laughed. “What’s so funny?”  
  
You picked up the DVD of  _Mothra_  and looked at him, “Really?”  
  
“You’re in love with a man who loves B movies, get over it.” He snatched it from you and started it up. “Now, my hands may wander while we’re watching but I promise it’s not my fault.”  
  
You cuddled up next to him, “Not your fault? Who’s fault is it then?”  
  
“Yours, of course. Stop being so sexy.” He chuckled and you kissed him. You loved seeing him so carefree and playful.  
  
 **LATER**  
  
You had no idea when you two had fallen asleep exactly, but it was probably a little after the third movie started. You moved and he pulled you against him a little tighter, “Don’t. I wanna hold you a little longer.”  
  
“What do you want for dinner?” you asked sleepily.  
  
“Mmm you,” he murmured, nuzzling you. “Let’s just get take out, baby. Chinese?” You nodded and dialed the number, ordering his favorite along with yours. “How much?” he asked.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. My treat.” You stuck your tongue out at him and he grabbed you, pulling you on top of him on the sofa. He kissed you and you moaned into it.  
  
“Wanna try to have a little fun before the food gets here?” You were about to say no but you could feel him already ready for you through his sweats.  
  
“Gabriel Reyes, is that for me?” you asked.  
  
“Who else would it be for?” He nibbled on your ear, “Turn on your side for me.” He lifted the hoodie up your thighs and slid his hand between your legs. “Seems like you’re ready for me…” You could feel him shuffling behind you to pull his sweatpants down just enough to get inside of you. “Ready?”  
  
“Yes sir.” You turned your head to kiss him as he lifted your leg and guided himself into you. You gasped and he groaned at the feeling, your hips moving in small circles. “Please Gabe…”  
  
“Like this?” He thrusted into you to the hilt and you cried out. He loved taking his time with you but you knew that this had to be a little quicker than the other times.  
  
“Gabe…. _fuck_ …we have to hurry, remember?” You thrusted your hips back against his and he hissed. “Come on…”  
  
He grabbed your leg and slammed into you, “You telling me what to do?” You shook your head, unable to speak, but he continued thrusting fast and hard, his fingers teasing your clit. “I’m not coming til you do.”  
  
“If you keep doing that, it won’t take much longer.”  
  
“Good because I can’t hold back.” He kept up the same rhythm only slowing down to push himself nice and deep. You began meeting him thrust for thrust and the sounds coming from him told you that he wasn’t far off either.  
  
“I’m gonna…I’m…”  
  
“Yeah, me too baby…Me too.” He pumped into you a few more times then growled as he filled you. The feeling of his cum inside of you was enough to finish you off. You reached back and wrapped your arm around his neck as if letting go would send you floating off somewhere. He turned your head so he could kiss you again.  
  
You fixed your clothes and he fixed his…just in time. The doorbell rang and you both giggled as you walked to the door. You tipped the delivery man and thanked before closing the door and turning to Gabe. “You look thoroughly fucked,” he said and you rolled your eyes.  
  
You placed the bag of food on the coffee table, “Shut up and eat.”  
  
“Yes ma'am,” he said with a mock salute. He slid to the floor and you sat next to him, eating the food right out of the boxes. You fed him and he fed you. He even used some lo mein to do the old school  _Lady and the Tramp_  kiss. “Smooth, I know.”  
  
After you both got your fill, he held you again and played with your hair. “So…how was your day off?”  
  
“Best I ever had. We gotta do this more often.”  
  
“I agree.” You laced your fingers with his and kissed his hand.  
  
“I want dessert,” he said suddenly.  
  
“Dessert? You said you were full.”  
  
“Oh, I am, but I haven’t quite gotten my fill of you yet.” You pulled away from him and stood up. “Are we really gonna play this game?” he asked with a smile. You nodded and he scoffed, “Ten second headstart starting…NOW!” He started counting and you ran upstairs trying to find somewhere to hide. “5…10!” he yelled and came after you.  
  
“Not fair!” you yelled which was pretty dumb considering you were hiding from him. Surprisingly, he walked past the closet you were in a few times before actually looking. He reached in and picked you up making you squeal.  
  
“Time for dessert,” he said carrying you to the bedroom.  
  
“Do I get dessert too?” you asked.  
  
“Of course but I get mine first…and I may take a while.” He tossed you onto the bed and you bounce a few times. “It is my day after all.”  
  
---


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do some HCs for prefall Gabe with a s/o who is also in blackwatch who just got back from a tough mission and Gabe is trying to help them relax? Nsfw?

(I’m better at stories than headcanons. Hope you don’t mind)  
  
It had been your first mission without Gabe and it went as well as you expected. You made a lot of rookie mistakes and almost got yourself killed, but you weren’t going to let him know that. You sat quietly as the doctor checked you over for any serious injuries, poking and prodding which made you wince.  
  
“Just a few scratches and some bruises, specifically on your ribs, but other than you’re just fine.” The doctor smiles and moves on to his next patient as you fix your clothes. Just as you were going to pull the curtain back, someone beat you to it.  
  
“There’s my girl.” His bright smile made you smile but you knew it wasn’t the smile he was looking for. “What is it?” He asked almost immediately.  
  
“Nothing. Just a little sore.” You avoided eye contact as best as you could but he grabbed you and touched your face gently to turn it to him.  
  
 _“What. Happened?”_ The concerned look on his face brought tears to your eyes and you could no longer hold back. You wrapped your arms around him and cried, letting him comfort you.  
  
“I thought I could do better,” you cried, “I almost…”  
  
“Don’t say it. Come on.” He took your hand and walked you back to his room, brushing off anyone who tried to stop him. You were his number one priority right now. As soon as he closed the door to his room, he was on you, holding you tightly against him and kissing the top of your head. “Not gonna lie, I was worried,” he admitted, chin nuzzling your head gently.  
  
“Did you miss me?” You sniffled.  
  
He pulled back from you and tilted his head, “Is that a serious question?” You smiled and he knew you just wanted to hear him say it. “You always take a piece of me when you go. I was so used to going with you that I thought I would lose my mind not seeing you every day. I couldn’t check on you and make sure you were okay… I hated it. I missed you more than you’ll ever know.”  
  
His words brought more tears to your eyes and you stood on your tiptoes, “Kiss me.” He complied, wrapping his arms around you almost sweeping you off your feet. You tried to pull away for air but he held you tighter and you giggled against his lips.  
  
“Damn, I missed that. Lay down for me.”  
  
“Gabe…”  
  
“Talking back to your commander?” You shook your head. “Good. Lay down.” You did as you were told and watched as he pulled his tight black shirt over his head revealing the most beautiful body you had ever laid eyes on. You wanted to touch him badly.  
  
He crawled over you and kissed you softly. “Make sure you tell me if anything hurts.” You nodded and he continued, his hands moving towards your stomach and lifting your shirt slowly, revealing a few bruises. He looked up at you then helped you sit up so he could completely remove your shirt. “My poor baby,” he said, pulling the straps of your bra down so you could pull it off. He laid you down again and kept his eyes on you as he placed a kiss between your breasts. You gasped and closed your eyes, his lips already sending pleasurable chills down your spine.  
  
He moved lower, paying special attention to the bigger bruises on your ribs and stomach. “You okay?” He asked before continuing. You looked at him and nodded, “Please don’t stop.”  
  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” He smirked and licked small patterns on your stomach. He sat and and tugged at your pants, helping you lift your hips so he could pull them down along with your panties. “I think I know exactly what you need.”  
  
“Don’t you always, Dr. Reyes?” You laughed but it didn’t last very long. He wasted no time spreading your legs and teasing your clit. “Oh…OH!” You called out, moving your hands down to run through his soft hair.  
  
“Don’t move too much. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”  
  
“How can I do that when you’re…ohmygod! Gabe!” He held your hips down and tried to keep you still.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked as he slipped a finger into you. “Better I hope.” He chuckled as he moved his finger in and out slowly.  
  
“Y…y…oh…shit.” You couldn’t form full sentences but he knew what you were saying.  
  
“Perfect.” He sucked on your clit and pumped his fingers a little faster, feeling your walls tightening. “Let it go.” He kissed your clit and that was all it took. His voice, his fingers, his mouth…it was all too much. You moaned his name loudly and held his head down as you came. He groaned and kissed on you a few more times before moving up to lay next to you.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” you said breathlessly.  
  
“My pleasure.” He pulled you against him to spoon and you felt something poking you. He gasped when you pushed against him.  
  
“What should we do about that?” you asked.  
  
He kissed the back of your neck, “You wanna be the doctor this time? I have a feeling you know just what I need.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally self-indulgent but I hope other people can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Gabriel had ordered you to his office in front of a group of new recruits in a way that had them eyeballing you and whispering as if you were in trouble.

“Yes, sir,” you responded, making eye contact but looking away quickly. You were sure you saw him smirk and you tried your best not to smile back.

You made your way to his office about ten minutes after he asked. You knocked and waited for his response.

“Yes?”

“It’s me…sir.”

“Hmm…come in.” You walked in and he sat behind his desk staring at you. “You’re late,” he quipped, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth to hide a smile.

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

He gestured you over with a finger. “Get over here.” You strolled over and he pushed his chair away from his desk. “Over here.” He pointed to the spot directly in front of him. His legs were spread, and you moved to stand between them. Suddenly, he grabbed your ass and pulled you closer, his head against your stomach. He massaged your supple cheeks and groaned before looking up at you.

“You know I gotta scare the newbies,” he said, his hands never leaving you.

“You scared me too,” you admitted.

“Oh? Did you think you were really getting in trouble?” You nodded, and he continued, “Maybe you are…”

You tilted your head in question and he tsked.

“What did I do?” you asked.

“It’s what you didn’t do,” he said. “You still haven’t told me what you want for Christmas.”

“You,” you answered, and he rolled his eyes.

“So corny.”

“Shut up.” You giggled, and he stood up so that you had to look up to meet his eye. “You haven’t told me what you want either, so you’re trouble too.”

“Am I?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll tell you what I want.” He moved closer to you and you pressed your body against his. “I want to bend you over this desk and have my way with you…but not before laying you on top of it and getting a taste of you.”

“Oh really? How would you do that?” You weren’t expecting him to do anything, but he lifted you and sat you on top of his desk.

“I’d start by doing that…” He pressed his lips against yours gently, “…then I’d kiss you here.” He kissed your lips then moved down to your neck. He grabbed your legs and pulled them so that your core was pressed against the front of his pants. You gasped, and he chuckled darkly against your neck. “Then I’d slide my hand…right…down…here…” Just as he slid his hand into your pants there was a knock on his door and you both jumped.

“Guess we’ll have to finish later,” you teased while hopping down from the desk.

“Shit,” he said angrily as he adjusted himself. “This better be important.” He eyed you then looked down at himself. “Fuck…” He sat back down in his chair and before he could stop you, you knelt and crawled under his desk, hiding where he would keep his legs.

“You better answer that…”

“What the hell…” The person knocked again, and Gabe shot a look up at the door. “What!” The door opens and whoever the visitor was stepped in and stated the reason why they were there. Gabe looked down at you as he moved his chair closer to the desk. He spoke to the visitor impatiently, his leg bouncing.

You ran both hands up his legs at the same time and felt him tense, his sentence cut short by your actions. As you massaged his beautiful thighs, he coughed and cleared his throat, reaching down and grabbing one of your wrists. You still had one free hand to use so you moved that one to the outline of his cock, running a finger over it lightly. He let go of your hand and grabbed the armrests, the conversation stopping completely.

“Sir, are you okay?” the visitor asked, concerned.

“…mmhmm, yes. Continue.” You had a feeling that answer was directed to you as well. Overcome with a sense of courage, you moved your head between his legs and nuzzled his cock through his pants. “Christ…” he said quietly, and you pulled away to giggle behind your hand.

He continued eventually, and you took that as your sign to do the same. You unzipped his pants as slowly as you could, but he was impatient and reached down to do it for you. You pulled his cock out and admired it, as you always did, stroking it slowly and enjoying the heavy breaths coming from him. You leaned forward again and ran your tongue up his cock, stopping to suck on the tip.

“That’s it,” he said, voice shaking slightly.

“Sir?”

“I…shit…I said ‘is that it?’” he lied, reaching down to run his fingers through your hair. He pulled back a little to look at you. He bit his lip that way you liked, and you made sure to look into his eyes as you slid his cock into your mouth. He pushed you down gently and you let it go as deep as you could, shaking your head a little. He groaned loudly but pretended to be clearing his throat.

“I just need you to sign off on this, sir.” You heard some papers ruffle then Gabe moved his chair a little closer to his desk as he reached for a pen. You weren’t going to make this easy for him. You listened and waited for him to start signing before sliding your mouth as far down as you could again. He gasped, and you heard the pen clatter to the desk.

“Fuck,” he sighed.

“Here you are, sir.” You assumed whoever it is was handing him the pen. You let him sign this time, only sucking on the tip softly. You heard his office door open but not close.

“You may want to head to the infirmary, sir. You’re looking a little flushed,” the person said.

“Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks for you concern,” Gabe answered through his teeth. The door finally closed, and he pushed away from the desk and stared down at you, breathing heavily. You smiled up at him and he grabbed a handful of your hair. “Do you have any idea how risky that was?”

You shrugged. “Very?” He tried to look angry, but his eyes were full of lust as he looked at you down there on your knees. You massaged his thighs and kissed his cock, “I told you I wanted you for Christmas so…”

“I am gonna…tear you up…” he said, gritting his teeth as you slip your mouth around his hardness again.

You let him slide out of your mouth with a pop. “Not so corny anymore, is it?” You stroked him again and reveled in the sounds he made just for you.

“ _Goddamn…_ what are you doing to me?” He tilted his head and watched as his cock disappeared into your mouth. “Damn girl…” You were going to be a smartass and tell him exactly what you were doing to him, but he held your head down and pumped into your mouth gently. “You have no idea how good you look like that. So…fucking…good,” he groaned, thrusting into your mouth with every word.

His breath hitched suddenly, and you could feel him trying to pull you off him. You shook your head and he cursed loudly as he pulled on your hair and little harder than he meant to and came down your throat. You pulled away, making sure he could hear you swallow. You licked your lips then wiped your mouth before smiling up at him again. He stroked himself slowly and squeezed the last few drops of cum out, wiping himself on your lips and grinning.

“Don’t wanna waste any,” he said. You licked your lips and his cock twitched. “You’re gonna kill me…” you giggled and stood up, steadying yourself against his desk. “I can’t believe you did that.” He shook his head.

“Believe it. Merry early Christmas,” you said.

“Oh, no no no.” He laughed, stood up, and put his arms on either side of you against the desk so that you couldn’t go anywhere. “That was what  _you_ wanted for Christmas…” He picked you up and sat you on his desk again. “…don’t you remember the conversation we had earlier?” You nodded, and he spread your legs, so he could stand between them.

“My turn…”  
  
---


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "You're not going to starve yourself on thanksgiving." For Gabriel and reader?

(I changed it to Christmas)  
  
You looked down at the scale and sighed sadly. You had been trying to keep weight off for awhile but nothing seemed to be working and now it appeared you  _gained_  weight.  
  
“Babe, get down here! I need you to taste something for me!” Gabe shouted from downstairs. He was in the kitchen fixing his last dish for the little Christmas Eve dinner you two were hosting. You walked downstairs, pulling his hoodie tighter around you. He was practically bouncing on his toes as you entered the kitchen.  
  
“Smells good,” you said, trying your best to smile brightly.  
  
“Thanks baby but I still want you to taste it for me.” He put a little on a plate for you. You already knew what his stuffing tasted like but he always needed you to confirm it.  
  
He sat across from you and put his hand on his chin, waiting for your opinion. You took a tiny bite and nodded. “Its good. As always,” you said and pushed away from the table.  
  
“ Good? Try some more.”  
  
“I’m…I’m not hungry,” you lied. “I’ll have some tonight when everyone else is here.”  
  
“Something’s wrong,” he said. He wasn’t wrong but you weren’t going to burden him with it. “I’m not letting you leave this table until you tell me…” It was like he always knew what you were thinking.  
  
You sighed and tried to laugh it off, “I weighed myself today…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“…I gained weight.” You looked down at your hands to avoid his gaze.  
  
“So, what? You’re not gonna eat?” he asked. He said it in a joking way, but the look on your face told him it was no joking matter.  **“You’re not going to starve yourself on Christmas,”**  he declared.  
  
“Oh please. You could walk from here to the front door and lose five pounds. It would take me six weeks of dieting just to lose one.”  
  
He sat back in his chair and folded his arms, “I’ll tell you one thing: we’re not doing this today. You are  _perfect_. Always have been. Always will be. Stupid numbers on a scale will never change that, you hear me? Never.” His words brought tears to your eyes and you sniffled. “Oh no. I made you cry. You know what will make you better?”  
  
“What?” you asked, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
He leaned in and whispered, “Finishing that sample of my stuffing and telling me what you really think. Then we’ll see about a kiss.” You opened your eyes a.d glared at him as he smirked then winked.  
  
You finished the stuffing and gave him a thumbs up, “You already know you make the best stuffing.”  
  
He kissed you then pulled back to look at you, “I know but I love hearing it from you. And now that I’m done with that, I could use a little sugar. A little pick me up. I’m drained.”  
  
“We still have those cookies I made the other day,” you said knowing full well what he really meant.  
  
“One…two…three…” he began and you stood up quickly as he inched towards you. “…eight…nine…” Before he could get to ten, you were off like a shot. You could hear his deep laugh behind you as he followed.  
  
You would let him catch you like you always did and he would kiss you and love you. You two would wake up some time later, rushing around to get ready before the guests arrived. At the table, you two would pass knowing glances and smiles. He would stand and make a toast, thanking the love of his life for putting up with him. You both would get drunk off the leftover champagne and pass out on the couch while watching a Christmas movie marathon.  
  
You both would wake up around 2am and exchange one gift. His would be an autographed football from his favorite team. Yours would be him getting on his knee and asking you to marry him. Tears would fill both of your eyes as you told him yes repeatedly.  
  
“You are perfect,” he said, “…and now my life is too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cameoninja asked: May I request #48 involving Gabriel Reyes and his S/O for the Drabble challenge? If you're still doing it of course!

You watched the sunset from the window of the safe house. You loved the way the sky changed colors until they all blended in together.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Gabriel said, making his way over to stand next to you.  
  
“It is. I never get tired of it.” You looked over at him then back at the sky with a smile.  
  
“Don’t stand there too long though. It is a window and I don’t want you getting shot on my watch.” He nudged you before walking to one of the beds.  
  
You rolled your eyes and shook your head,  **“I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”**. He snickered and you closed the curtains.  
  
“Are you saying you want me to be romantic…with you?” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Gabe…please…” you scoffed. He removed his beanie and ran his fingers through your hair and you had to look away.  
  
“I sleep naked, by the way.” He couldn’t stop laughing even after you threw a pillow at him.  
  
“You’re insufferable.” You walked to the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror then splashed water on your face.  
  
“Is that why you want to go on all these missions with me?” He shouted to you. “Seems like you might like me just a little.”  
  
You peeked out of the bathroom, “You’re the one that keeps choosing me to come with you so maybe  _you_  like  _me_  a little.”  
  
You didn’t notice that he had walked over to the bathroom until he spoke again, making you jump. “Maybe it’s because I trust you with my life and I don’t trust easily…” You looked at him and realized he had taken his shirt off. You turned away quickly, occupying yourself with the patterns in the tiles.  
  
“Is that your attempt at being romantic?” you joked.  
  
“That depends. Is it working?” You threw a towel at him and brushed past him out the bathroom. “I’m taking that as a yes.”  
  
“It is a yes,” you blurted out. You walked to your bed and got under the blanket as quickly as you could.  
  
“Going to bed already?” He asked and you could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
“Yes, I’m tired. Is that okay?” you said from under the blanket.  
  
“That’s fine but I want you to promise me one thing…” You pulled the blanket off your head and turned to him, “Will you promise to watch the sunset with me tomorrow?”  
  
You shrugged and nodded, “Sure, why not?”  
  
“Okay then…it’s a date.” He smiled and you rolled back over, smiling brightly once you knew he couldn’t see your face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you please to a smut #5 ("try to stay quiet now, understand?") with a fem! reader x Reaper? 

(Thank you! ❤❤)

It should have never gone as far as it did. You couldn’t help but to be attracted to him though you had never seen his face. He had feelings for you as well, but had to be careful not to make it obvious. Now the inevitable had happened: you had fallen in love with him.

While everyone else feared him,  _the Reaper,_ you couldn’t wait to be near him. While others felt a sense of dread around him, you felt nothing but safe.

The first time he had called you into his office you were sure he was about to get rid of you, instead he told you that he was impressed and since then you had been trying your hardest to keep him looking at you in that light.

The next time he called you into his office, it was because he needed to vent. He didn’t take anything out on you, of course, but he just needed someone to listen and you did that perfectly. You could listen to him talk all day if you could. He shared things with you then – things he wouldn’t dare share with anyone else. When he got quiet and just looked at you and you reached out to touch him, he let you.

The third time, he took his mask off in front of you and when you gasped he froze. You were sure he thought you reacted that way because you were afraid of him, but it wasn’t that. You always had a feeling his was handsome and,  _God,_ he was. His skin was pallid and grey but he was beautiful. The only way you could tell that he aged was from his greying hair. When he approached you, probably expecting you to back away, you moved closer to him and it was his turn to gasp.

He kissed you.

It was passionate. It was needy. It was…everything you’ve ever wanted. You placed your hands against his chest gently as he held you tightly and kissed you in a way you’ve never been kissed before. He pulled away too soon and you had to catch your breath.

“Get out,” he said, turning away from you. “Go now.” Without another word, you did as he said though you wanted to stay. Badly.

The fourth time, he had you pinned against the wall.

“Tell me to stop,” he said, but you shook your head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” You had wanted him for the longest and he wanted you. He wouldn’t hurt you. You reached up and touched his face as he undressed. He was almost in a trance and had to pull away to distract himself. You started to undress yourself until…

“No. Let me.” He said so sweetly and there was no way you could deny him. He looked at you for the okay for every article of clothing he removed, his clawed gloves scraping sensually against your skin with every touch. So that’s why he kept them on.

When you finally stood naked before him, he paused to take you in. He sighed and you felt yourself giving into your shyness as you looked down at your feet.

“We don’t have to,” he reminded you. “Do you want this? Do you want me?” You nodded. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I want this. I want  _you_.” 

He groaned and pulled you to him so he could kiss you again. His claws dug into you ever so slightly and you moaned quietly at the sensation. “I want you,” you repeated and he pushed you against the wall again.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted. He stood back again and looked you up and down. He traced patterns on your skin and stopped at your breasts, squeezing them and thumbing your nipples. You threw your head back and moaned. He removed his gloves so he could feel them harden under his fingers. “Does that feel good?”

“ _Yes,”_ you gasped as he pinched them just to watch you writhe. You noticed the smirk on his face and bit your lip shyly.

“You make such pretty sounds but we’re in my office and anyone can walk by.” He got on his knees then and looked up at you as he hooked your leg over his shoulder,  **“Try to stay quiet now, understand?”** You nodded and almost failed your only test when you felt his tongue against your slit. He held you still with his big hands as he stared up at you and teased you with his tongue.

“I-I…can’t…,” you mumbled, putting a hand over your mouth to shut yourself up. He stood up quickly and lifted you, placing you on his desk and taking no time to get on his knees again to get back to what he was doing.

“Look at me,” he said. You thought you’d be to shy to keep eye contact, but when you looked at him something held you there. You bit back another moan as you reached down and ran a hand through his curls. His tongue flicked against your clit and you accidentally pulled his hair.

“Oh god…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’ll make it up to me later.” He smirked again then sucked on your clit before slipping two fingers into you. His fingers were large, much bigger than yours, and he stretched you so good. You wanted to moan and scream but you settled for whimpers and gasps – they were enough for him. He groaned against your pussy and you came harder than you ever had before. You held his head down until you finished and your arms dropped to your side weakly.

He stood up and kissed you, making sure you could taste yourself. It was a messy kiss but you loved every second of it. 

He spread your legs, ready to take you, but you stopped him. You hopped down from the desk, turned around, and bent over it. He did nothing and you were worried you had done something wrong. You looked back at him and watched as he stroked himself slowly.

“ _Fuck,”_ he whispered needily. You felt his hand travel up your spine, to your neck then into your hair. He grabbed a handful as he slid himself into you, holding back his own moan at the feeling. He bottomed out and held himself there, breathing heavily. You wiggled your ass and he hissed then spanked you. 

“Please Reaper,” you begged. 

He pulled you up by your hair so that your back was against his chest and he could whisper in your ear. “Call me Gabriel.” You nearly screamed when he slid out of you then slammed back in. His hand left your hair and moved around your neck where it squeezed slightly. He used one hand to steady himself as he fucked you, relishing the little sounds you were able to make for him. One day, he would get to hear you scream.

He let you go and you collapsed onto the desk again, holding on for dear life. Your back arched perfectly for him and he was able to go even deeper. He reached down to play with your clit and you couldn’t stop the moan that came out. He felt too damn good.

“Gabriel…fuck…” You began meeting him thrust for thrust until you felt his rhythm falter. You came first, your walls squeezing his cock, your hands scratching at his desk.

He pulled you up again and wrapped both arms around you as he pounded into you relentlessly. You turned your head and he captured your lips in a dirty kiss as he came, filling you. His mouth hung open slightly in a silent moan as his hips continued to move, his cock still twitching inside of you.

As he held you, you smiled as you thought about how most people would be shocked at how warm he was.

“I could stay inside of you forever,” he said, kissing your cheek. “Too bad we have to work for a living.” He pulled out of you and watched as you dripped onto his carpet.

“I don’t know. We could always just disappear and do this for the rest of our lives,” you joked…but part of you was serious.

He scoffed, “Don’t tempt me.” He helped clean you up then watched as you dressed again. “You’re beautiful. I wish I could have known you before I became…this. I was pretty beautiful myself, believe it or not.”

“I believe it because you still are beautiful…Gabriel.” You could tell that was something he hadn’t heard in awhile. “Gabriel…what a lovely name for a lovely man.”

He walked over to you and put his forehead on your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around you. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“You’re welcome.” When he looked up at you again, he was smiling a genuine smile. Not a smirk or a grin or a sneer but a real smile and it was the most wonderful thing you had ever seen.  
  
---


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi hi #23 & #25 from the angst drabble list for Gabriel Reyes? 

For the third night in a row, Gabe had slept on the couch. You hadn’t made him, he chose to. He had become more distant after the last mission he was on, but he wouldn’t talk to you about it. You told yourself it was stress and maybe he was having nightmares and didn’t want to wake you every night, but whenever you asked he shut down.

You ate breakfast quietly…alone and hoped he would at least find his way into the kitchen. You had made him a cup of coffee the way he liked which had long gone cold.

He walked into the kitchen then, steps faltering because he wasn’t expecting to see you. He refused to make eye contact as he made his way to the cabinet trying to distract himself any way he could.

“Gabe?”

He continued looking through the cabinet as if he hadn’t heard you call him.

“Gabe…please talk to me.” You were about ready to drop to your knees and beg. Your voice cracked and you could see his movements stop though he still didn’t turn to you.

“GABRIEL!” you shouted and slammed your hands on the table. Tears streamed down your face and you stared at his back. “Why are you like this? Why are you doing this to me?”

He closed the cabinet and looked down, “You wouldn’t understand…”

“Then help me understand! Make me understand!” All you wanted to do was help him, be there for him, but he wouldn’t let you.

“…I can’t.” You thought you heard his voice crack too.

“Do you…do you still love me?” you asked although you weren’t sure you wanted to hear his answer.

“Of course I do,” he responded quietly.

“ **Look me in the eye and tell me you love me.”** You waited for him to turn to you…and he did. You almost didn’t recognize him.

“I love you,” he said and turned back around.

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” You stood up and walked over to him. When you touched him, he flinched and you pulled back quickly. “What is it?”

“I have to leave…tomorrow. Another mission.” He said it as though he was telling you he had to go to the store.

You shook your head, “No. You said you were home for a month. What do you mean you have to leave?”

“ _I have to leave,”_  he repeated. You backed away from him and turned away. “I don’t want to, but I have to.” He walked out of the kitchen, leaving you alone again. You were numb…at least you wished you were. 

* * *

You watched as he walked back and forth, packing his things and avoiding any contact with you.

“I’m coming with you,” you finally said, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to you, “Have you lost your mind?”

“Maybe I have, but if it means I get my husband back, I’ll do it.” You stood and walked to grab a bag of your own but he grabbed your arm.

“You’re staying here.”

You snatched your arm away and looked him in the eye, “No.”

“I need you…you need to be here when I get back. I have to have a reason to come home,” he said, his voice full of emotion. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.” He continued to pack and you could only stare at him until you just got too tired to fight anymore.

* * *

You had stayed in bed most of the day and every now and then he would come into the room to check on you.

You pretended to sleep at one point and he talked to you. You had never heard him cry the way he did as he spoke to your supposedly sleeping form.

“Leaving you is the hardest thing I have to do. I hate myself more every time I have to, but you have to understand that I’m doing this for you, for us. I have to protect you.” He took your hand in his and kissed it. “I figure, if I make you hate me just a little that it’ll be easier for you to let me go, but you’re proving me wrong.”

You turned to him and he froze, a tear escaping his eye. “ **You can’t just leave like this,”** you cried. “You can’t.” He pulled you against him and held you close, he tears hitting the top of your head.

“I’m so sorry.” When he kissed you, you never wanted him to stop. When he tried to pull away, you held on. He rocked you as you cried. He rocked you until you fell asleep in his arms. He laid you down gently and kissed you one last time before leaving the room.

“ _I’m so sorry.”_  
  
---


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Request, please? Headcanons for how McCree and Gabriel show love to their s/o?

**Gabe:**

  * This guy loves facetiming so expect to be called multiple times a day when he’s away just so he can see your face and hear your voice.
  * Sends you a snap of him rolling his eyes in front of Jack speaking with the caption “This guy never shuts the hell up lol”
  * Leaves notes for you if he has to leave before you wake up.
  * He has a picture of you as his home and lock screens.
  * Let’s you wear his shirts and hoodies
  * Loves when you send him random photos of yourself (he saves each and every one of them)
  * He’s comfortable enough to laugh uncontrollably in front of you (and its the cutest thing ever)
  * He will take really good care of you when you’re sick. He makes the best damn chicken noodle soup you’ve ever had.
  * He hates when you see him angry but you’re the only one that can make him feel better.
  * He’s a little insecure so hearing you say you love him makes his day. 
  * He carries a photo of you in his body armor and kisses it before every mission.
  * He curls up and lays his head on your lap when he gets home. He sleeps really well only when he’s next to you.

  
---


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Req for Gabriel where she's pregnant but he's on mission and gave birth just before he came back and he quickly rushes to her and the new baby. All that fluffy jazz. Thx luv!

The baby stirred, waking you from your slumber.

_Any day now,_ you thought rubbing your stomach gently. The baby decided to be extra active tonight and you wondered if it was for the same reason you couldn’t sleep: you missed Gabriel. He had promised to be back before the baby came, but the due date creeped even closer and he was nowhere near completing his mission.

You wrapped yourself in one of his hoodies and made your way downstairs to make yourself some tea. The baby moved again, and you touched your stomach. “Is chamomile okay?” you asked, and the baby kicked. “Guess so.”

Your phone buzzed, and you saw that it was a text from Jesse. You guessed that Gabe had made sure he had someone to check on you while he was away. You kept the cowboy updated and you knew if you ever needed anything, Jesse would be on your doorstep in the blink of an eye. A dull pain throbbed in your lower back and you tried your best to massage it.

“Okay, okay,” you mumbled. The kettle began to whistle, and you turned the stove off. Your poured yourself a cup of tea, made it just the way you liked, and went to sit down. Everything was harder these days, but you made the best of it. The baby would be here soon and hopefully Gabe would be too.

* * *

You eventually fell asleep again, dreaming of Gabe holding your hand and whispering words of encouragement as you gave birth to the baby. It felt so real—you could feel his hand in yours, you could feel his moustache and beard tickling your cheek as he kissed it and told you that everything would be okay…and the pain…you could  _feel the pain_.

You woke up and cried out, holding your stomach.  _What was happening?_  You knew what was happening, but you weren’t ready. Gabe wasn’t here, and you were sure you had another week to go. Just then, there was a knock at the door and you got up slowly to answer it, but moving only seemed to make things worse. You cried out again as soon as you reached the door and opened it.

“J-Jesse!” The man stood on the other side of the door, looking nervous.

“You weren’t answerin’ the texts. I got worried. Gabe would kill me if I let somethin’ happen to you.” He took a better look at you then his eyes widened. “Are you…” You nodded, and Jesse made his way inside quickly.

“It’s time,” you said calmly although you were panicking on the inside. “It’s time…and Gabe’s not here.” You lowered your head as Jesse scrambled through the house looking for things you might need.

“He’ll be here, darlin’, but we gotta get you to the hospital.” His hat was crooked, and his arms were full of unnecessary things. “How are you so calm?”

You found the strength to laugh. “I have a bag packed already, Jesse.” He dropped the stuff he had in his arms and ran to the bag next to the door just as another contraction hit you. You grabbed his hand and squeezed, hearing his knuckles crack. “Oh…God!”

“Oh God!” Jesse yelled back, voice strained. “My hand! You got a grip on you!”

“Jesse! Get me to the damn car!” You started to walk yourself out the door, waddling as quickly as you could.

“Oh right.” He carried the bag in one hand and held on to you with the other. “Slow down before you hurt yourself!” he scolded. He opened the door and helped you into the car before throwing the bag in the backseat. When you screamed in pain, he yelled and fumbled the keys. “Should I call Gabe now?”

“You drive, I’ll call.” You snatched the phone from Jesse and speed dialed your husband. He answered on the third ring. “Took you long enough,” you chastised.

He scoffed. “Sorry, baby. Everything okay?”

“No…well, yes…but it’s happening, Gabe. The baby’s coming.”

“WHAT?!” You could tell he had probably stood up and was scratching at his hair under the beanie now. “The baby can’t be coming. They’re not due for another week!”

“The baby had other plans. What can I say?” Suddenly, another contraction hit you and you yelled in pain. “Please try to get here as soon as you can. I love you.” With that you hung up and flung the phone onto Jesse’s lap.

“Almost there.” His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and he drove fast, but cautiously.

* * *

When you arrived, Jesse grabbed the bag first then opened your door. It was hard to walk now so you were happy you had someone there to help. He burst through the doors and shouted for someone to come and help.

“She’s havin’ a baby! She’s in pain. I don’t feel so good myself,” he said, putting his hand over his heart.

“Jesse, it’s okay.” You grabbed his hand and he looked at you as two nurses helped you into a wheelchair. “Thanks for all your help.”

“Are you the father?” one of the nurses asked.

“What? No! Close friend, that’s it.” Jesse turned away sheepishly and pretended to be occupied with something else.

“The father is away right now, but he will be here soon,” you told her as she rolled you away from Jesse. He raised his hand and nodded then reached for his phone and you knew that he would be talking to Gabe.

* * *

They helped you change into a hospital gown and hooked you up to all kinds of things that annoyed you. You hated the beeping, the blood pressure cuff, Gabe not being here…

Tears filled your eyes and another contraction hit you at the same time. The doctor walked in with a smile on his face and you honestly just wanted to slap it off.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, that stupid smile still on his face.

“How do you think?” you snapped. “Are you here to get this baby out of me. I can’t take it anymore.” You groaned in pain, gripping the sheets.

“You’re not ready just yet.”

“Where’s Jesse?” you asked, eyes closed. “Did he talk to Gabe?”

“Do you mean the young man out in the waiting room?” You nodded and heard someone leaving the room. Jesse walked in the room not long after.

“Jesse? Is Gabe coming?” you asked him.

“I talked to him and he’s on his way back, but…” He paused when he saw the hopeful look on your face. “…but he might not be back in time.” He sighed when he saw a tear roll down your cheek. “You wanna talk to him?” You shook your head. You honestly just wanted to rest right now, but the nurses had other plans for you.

“Sir, we have to ask you leave,” one nurse told Jesse. When he left, they made you lay on your back, so they could check how far along you were. “She’s completely dilated, doctor.” As soon as she said that, another contraction had you crying out in pain.

“Please…now…” The doctor came into view and sat down between your legs as one nurse stayed at your side to help you along and the other checked all the things you were hooked up to.

* * *

You pushed and pushed and pushed, but it never seemed like enough. You were tired. You wanted to sleep. You wanted everyone to leave you alone, but they encouraged you to keep going.

“I can’t. I can’t do it.” But you know you had to.

“You’re almost there,” the nurse encouraged. She helped you sit up and you pushed again, screaming from frustration and pain. After catching your breath, you pushed one last time and when you collapsed, you heard the sound you were waiting for—you heard your baby cry.

“It’s a girl!” the nurse said excitedly. You began to cry before they even handed her to you. Gabe had agreed that you two should let it be a surprise and it was—you had a baby girl.

They cleaned the baby off and as soon as they handed her to you, she stopped crying. They put a tiny little hat on her and bundled her up in a little blanket. You stared at her in amazement and could only imagine what Gabe’s reaction would be when he saw his  _daughter_ for the first time.

* * *

Eventually, you fell asleep and the baby was put into a little bed next to yours. You heard noise that you thought was part of your dream then you heard a voice. “Where is she?” it asked. “Is she okay?” You were exhausted, but you opened your eyes just in time to see your husband barreling into the room.

“Gabe?” He ran to your side and apologized repeatedly, completely missing the baby sleeping soundly in the little bed.

“I’m so sorry.” He smoothed your hair back and kissed you. “I’m sorry.” He froze and looked at you intently. “The baby?  _The baby._ ”

You pointed to her. “Go say hello to your daughter.”

“My daughter. A girl?” You nodded and smiled as he walked over and looked back at you as if to ask if it was okay to pick her up. He opened and closed his hands before finally reaching down to pick her up. She was tiny, of course, but in his arms, she looked ridiculously tiny. “ _Princesa_ ,” he whispered as he rocked her gently. “She’s beautiful.” He looked at her in awe and amazement just as you had.

“I haven’t named her yet. I was waiting for you.” You spoke to him, but you weren’t sure he heard you. He was so entranced by the baby. She had cooed, and her little hand reached out to him. When he touched her hand, she wrapped it around his finger and he laughed.

“Yeah, I’m your papa,” he said happily. “What did you say, baby?” He looked up at you then back at the baby.

“I said that I haven’t named her yet.”

“Gabriela,” he said with a smile. You knew he was joking, but you actually loved the name.

“That’s perfect.” He looked at you again, shocked. “Gabriela,” you repeated.

“ _Princesa_ Gabriela.” He kissed her little cheek and she cooed again. “She smiled! I think she likes it.” He walked over to your bed and sat down. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here…”

“You’re here now…and you’re holding your daughter. How does it feel?”

“It’s the greatest feeling I’ve ever had. She’s so beautiful.  _We_ made her.” He sniffled quietly, and you reached up to touch his cheek. He turned his head to kiss your palm. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”  
  
---


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a commission for my buddy Axeman:
> 
> Ok sweet! Can I please get 2000 words? Can I get smut with Gabe please? I super liked your papa Gabe fluff and so thought… what about some sexy down time with him that concludes with the conception? Like praise kink on both the reader’s and gabe’s end about each other, how in love with each other they are, etc. I don’t know, like soft sensual stuff? Don’t know if that makes sense?
> 
> I hope you like it <3

This was the first time he had been home to cook breakfast in a very long time. You watched him dance and spin by the stove while whistling along to the song that was playing on the radio. This was when you realized just how much you missed him.

He finally turned to look at you, his hips still moving to the music. “Come here, baby.” He held his hands out to you, but you shook your head, smiling. He made a sad face, but continued to dance. You could imagine him dancing your baby around while they stood on his feet.

_Children_ , you thought. You wanted nothing more than to start a family with him—two or three kids that would probably look just like him.

Suddenly, he grabbed you, taking you by surprise. You found yourself dancing along with him, a smile creeping onto your face. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, dipping down to kiss you.

“Nothing.” You shrugged and looked away quickly so that he wouldn’t be able to look into your eyes and figure everything out.

“You know, you’re a horrible liar…” You still wouldn’t look at him, but you knew he would get an answer one way or another. He stared at you and when you finally looked up at him, your eyes filled with tears.

“I want a baby,” you mumbled.

He made a face then held your face, so he could look right into your eyes. “What did you say?”

“I want to have a baby with you, Gabe.” You lowered your head when he didn’t respond. His eyes widened, and he moved to turn off the stove.

“Baby,” he started, “are you sure?” His back was to you and you were certain you had said the wrong thing.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life, Gabriel. I want a family with you…my husband.”

“Nothing would make me happier,  _mi amor_ …” There was a pause and you waited. “…but I wouldn’t be a good father,” he finished sadly.

You sidled up to and wrapped your arms around him, putting your head against his back. “I happen to think you’d make the greatest father ever,” you said. You felt him tense up then he placed his hands over yours.

“What if I’m not here when—”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, all I know is that I want a family with you.”

He turned and gave you a crooked smile. “Okay, let’s do it.” You squealed, and he leaned in, so you could kiss him. “I have one condition though.” He held up a finger. “His name will be Gabriel.”

You pulled away from him and made a face. “His? What if it’s a girl?”

He shrugged. “Gabriela…duh.” You shoved him away as he laughed, grabbing plates from the cupboard. “Eggs scrambled and bacon fried  _hard_ ,” he teased with a wink, “just the way you like.” You rolled your eyes. “What? Gotta get you in that baby-making mood.”

“Shut up, Gabe.” You laughed and he sat across from you, watching you instead of eating. “What?”

“Nothing…just thinking about what a great mother you’re going to be.” You blew him a kiss and he caught it, putting two fingers to his lips. “I’m also thinking about you waddling around here.”

You started to laugh, but cleared you throat instead. “Not funny.”

He shook his head. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe what?”

“You wanna start a family with  _me_ …”

You stopped eating. “Why is that so hard to believe?” you asked.

“I just never thought…” He stopped talking, his mind wandering to sadder things. You stood and walked over to him then sat on his lap.

“Well, it’s happening.”

He ran his hands up and down your body, biting his lip. “So, when do you wanna start  _trying_?” He squeezed your thighs suggestively.

“It’s 10 am.”

“When did that ever matter? I could take you on this table right now if you’d let me.”

“Gabriel Reyes!” You tried to stand up, but he held onto you. “I want to finish my breakfast.”

He buried his face in your neck and nibbled. “Oh, me too. Sit on the table.” You felt his teeth against your neck as he smiled. He pulled back and looked at you innocently, his hands wandering dangerously close to your center. You stood quickly and walked back to your chair.

“We are not conceiving out first child on a  _table_.”

“Well, they always say making the baby is the fun part.” He winked at you from across the table.

“You’re such a troublemaker, Mr. Reyes.” You smiled down at your plate shyly.

“And that’s why you love me, Mrs. Reyes.” He stood to clear his plate, turned the radio back on and started to dance again. It was amazing to you how such a big man seemed to be so light on his feet. You couldn’t help but stare. His boxer briefs clung to his glorious thighs, riding up a bit to expose the sinewy muscle that lay beneath. His butt seemed to be cut from marble with how perfect and smooth is looked. And the front, well, just the outline made your mouth water.

“Ahem.” You looked up at his face and blushed. “See something you want?” He purposely moved in front of you, his crotch level with your face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You cleared your throat and stood up, walking away from the table. “I’m gonna take a shower.” You began walking upstairs and not long after, Gabe came running out of the kitchen to catch up to you.

“Mind if I join?” he asked, nibbling your ear from behind.

“I don’t mind, but no sex.” He froze in place and you continued walking.

“No sex? Didn’t you just say you want to try and have a baby?” he asked, exasperated.

“I did but I have something planned.”

He made his way into the bedroom now. “What do you have planned?”

“I’m not telling you,” you said as you undressed. He watched intently, leaning against the wall with his shoulder and crossing his arms.

“You’re so sexy,” he said.

“Right back at ya.”

“Oh yeah? What’s sexy about me?” he asked.

You turned to him, naked, and moved closer. “Your hair is sexy.” You ran your hands through the soft curls on his head and he closed his eyes. “Your eyes are sexy.” You ran your fingers over his closed eyes. “Your scars are sexy.” You traced his scars and he sighed. “But you wanna know what I find sexiest?” You moved your hand down his lips, his neck, his chest, his stomach…then stopped.

“What baby?”

You reached for his left hand then lifted it to your lips to kiss the wedding band. “This.”

He opened one eye and looked at you. “You are something else, you know that? Such a tease.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” You kissed his fingers one last time before walking into the bathroom.

“Oh, you better,” he said as he followed. You turned back to look at him and his boxer briefs were already down around his ankles, giving you an eyeful. He walked up to you, chuckled, then reached around you to turn on the shower.

He tried his hardest to behave himself in the shower, as did you, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t tempted. He offered to wash you, but you knew that would only lead to other things and you wanted him to wait until later. You wanted everything to be special. Your first child would be conceived with love and passion that you had never felt with anyone else.

* * *

He caught you staring multiple times and you cursed him for wearing those compression pants that clung to him, dangerously hugging every nook and cranny of muscle…among other things. He told you it was because he was going for his run, but he didn’t go until later.

While he was out for his run, you went upstairs and put on the lingerie set, garters and all, that he had yet to see you in. You put a robe on over it and made it out of the bathroom just in time to meet him walking into the bedroom.

“Another shower, baby?” He was breathing heavily, and his face glistened with sweat. “I think I need one more than you right about now.” He wiped his face with a towel and puckered his lips for a kiss. You giggled and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. “Mmm. Be right out.” He undressed, tossing his clothes in the hamper before walking into the bathroom. You listened to him whistle and sing as he bathed, laughing a few times.

A few minutes later, he turned the shower off and you quickly took off the robe and laid on the bed. Part of you was nervous, making it feel like your first time with him all over again.

“Hey, have you–“ He stopped short when he saw you laying on the bed. His towel hung low on his hips and you could only stare at him as he stared at you. “What’s this?” He smirked playfully.

You felt shy all the sudden. “It’s something I bought a while ago. Do you like it?” He nodded as you got up on your knees. “Come to me.” He walked to the bed slowly, took your hands and dragged you across the bed to him, making you yelp. You giggled as he held you against him, touching every piece of skin revealed to him. You looked down and his towel still stayed wrapped around his hips.

“If you ask nicely maybe I’ll take it off.” He rubbed your bottom in circles with both hands waiting to see if you would ask him. Nothing prepared him for you reaching down and pulling the towel off without so much as a word. You looked him straight in the eye as you dropped the towel to the floor.

“There.”

He nodded. “Okay then.” He pushed you gently and before you knew it, he was on top of you, his face close to yours as he held himself over you. “Stay just like that.” He kissed you before making his way down to your neck, your collarbone, then your breasts. You knew he had no problem getting your bra off with those talented hands of his. He slipped the straps down off your shoulders, leaving kisses wherever the straps touched.

“Gabe,” you whined, “please.”

“Patience, baby. Patience. Let me worship you.” And worship he did. He finally got rid of your bra and j just stared down at you. “You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and these…” he grabbed your breasts, “well…” He leaned down and flicked your nipple with the tip of his tongue, making you gasp. Suddenly, his lips engulfed your nipple and he sucked and nibbled at you like you were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He made sure to give the other nipple the same treatment.

You reached down, trying to touch him in any way you could, and he jerked under your touch. “Let me touch you, please.”

“I’m not done with you.” You moved your hands away reluctantly as he worked his way down your body, leaving wet kisses all over your stomach and dipping his tongue in your navel. He carefully unclipped the garters from your panties. “The garters stay on,  _mi corazon_.” He slipped your panties down slowly, kissing his way down along with them. When he got to your ankles, he pulled the panties off then sat up on his knees. He lifted your legs and began kissing from your feet to your calf, to your thigh then…he stopped.

“W-what are you doing?” You looked down at him and saw that he was staring between your legs, admiring you. “ _Gaaaabe_ …” You tried closing your legs, but he spread them again.

“Fucking beautiful,” he mumbled as if in a daze. He licked you from your entrance to your clit when you least expected and you moaned loudly. “Fucking delicious, too.” He wrapped his arms around your thighs to keep your legs spread then went in for the kill, using his tongue in all the right ways, sucking and nibbling. Your hands found the soft curls on his head and held on for dear life. “I’m not stopping til you cum on my tongue,” he said against your core, sending sweet vibrations to your clit.

“I…I…” You weren’t sure what you wanted to say, and you weren’t even sure if he heard you. When he slipped two thick fingers into you, your hips arched off the bed and he had to hold you still with one hand. You heard him chuckle then felt his lips latch on to your clit sending you into an amazing orgasm that had you screaming his name and your eyes rolling back. He pumped his fingers a little slower now as your walls squeezed around them.

He growled lowly as he pulled his fingers out of you, smirking at the mess you made. “Damn.” He sucked on his fingers as you watched then laid down beside you, trying his best to clean the mess from his facial hair. You rolled over and looked at him, smiling at the look of absolute happiness on his face. You climbed on top of him and he stared at you, head tilted. “A goddess among peasants.” He rubbed your breasts then moved down to your stomach and finally settled on your thighs, his fingers latching on to the garters.

You ran your hands up and down his chest, admiring him. “Perfect,” you said, leaning in to kiss his scars then his lips. You combed your fingers through his hair and when he closed his eyes, you lowered yourself onto him. His face twisted in pleasure as his mouth hung open. “ _God_ , you always feel so fucking good,” you told him, moving your hips in slow circles.

“I… _fuck_ …I could say the same about you.” He pulled at your garters now, letting out a small gasp every time you moved your hips on him. You kissed him once more before sitting up and looking down at him. “You’re amazing,” he whispered.

You smiled at him then closed your eyes as you began moving faster, grabbing his hands and lacing his fingers with yours. “I love you.” You loved taking control sometimes. To have him moaning and gasping under you was empowering. You knew he loved being in control too and when he flipped you over, you knew it was his chance to take control.

“I love you more,” he breathed, as he pushed himself into you as deep as he could go. You ran your nails down his back and wrapped your legs around him. He kissed and bit at your neck then grabbed your hands and held them above your head.

“Let me touch you.” You kissed him, and he let go of your hands only to slide one of his between your bodies so he could play with you as he made love to you. “So good,” you murmured shakily.

“Together,” he said, and you knew what he meant. He pushed into you faster and harder. Your moans were like music to his ears. He groaned loudly and pushed into a few more times before stopping and crying out your name. His fingers were still on your clit and feeling him fill you up was enough to push you over the edge.

He collapsed on top of you, his hips still twitching. He laid his head on your chest and you ran your fingers through his curls. You nudged him a little and he finally rolled to the side but still held you close.

“I love you so much.” He spooned you and rubbed your stomach.

“I love you too, Gabe.”

“Is that why you were making me wait all day?” he asked.

“Yup. Was it worth?”

“You bet your ass it was. Damn.” He chuckled and kissed your neck.

“Do you think…” You placed your hand over the one he was using to rub your stomach.

“Maybe but you know what? Even if it didn’t work this time, I don’t mind trying again and again.” You turned to him and he smiled at you. “Would you still be happy even if we couldn’t have a baby?” he asked.

“Of course. You’ve already made me the happiest woman alive by just being mine.”

He kissed you deeply then started to move his hand lower. “Ready to try again yet?”

You giggled. “At this rate, we’re gonna have a bunch of Gabriels and Gabrielas running around.”

“A family,” he mused.

“A family.”  
  
---


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I know its so cliche but classic i-need-you-to-pretend-to-be-my-boyfriend while visiting family and they make a huge celebration about it bc you finally "found a man" for Gabe? Please make it super awkward and fluffy 

You had no idea the Commander had been watching you. You had been twiddling your thumbs and biting your lip nervously at breakfast, seldom eating your food. He stopped you right outside the mess hall, having to wave his hand in your face to get your attention.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“What do you mean, sir?” He rolled his eyes and you give in. “My family,” you said, sighing dramatically.

“What about them? You’re excited about going home for the weekend, right?” He crossed his arms and you knew you weren’t going anywhere any time soon.

“Yes…and no.”

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“They’re always asking about my love life and, well, I kinda sorta told them that I had a boyfriend.”

“And you don’t?”

You shook your head. “No sir.”

“And they’re expecting to meet this non-existent boyfriend when you get home?”

“Yes sir.” For some reason, you blushed, feeling ridiculous.

He dropped his arms and shrugged. “I’ll go.”

You looked at him then laughed hysterically. You wiped your eyes and looked at him again; his face was completely serious. “You?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? Am I too old for you or something?”

“N-no sir…I just…seriously?” You shook your head. He was only a few years older, but it just felt odd ‘dating’ your Commander. “Aren’t we going to breaking every rule ever?”

“It’s not like we’re actually dating, agent.”

“Oh…right.” You giggled stupidly. “What about your family though? Don’t you want to see them? Won’t they miss you?”

He appeared to hesitate for a moment before he smiled. “Don’t worry about that. Guess I better go start packing, huh?” He walked away and left you standing there, dumbfounded.

Commander Gabriel Reyes just agreed to be your fake boyfriend for the weekend with your family. Your  _Commander_.

“What just happened?” you asked yourself.

* * *

The next morning, a knock on your door woke you from your sleep and you groaned as you rolled over to look at your clock.

“Shit!” You practically jumped out of bed to answer the door, forgetting that you probably looked horrible. “I overslept!” you said to the Commander who stood on the other side looking like he had rolled out of bed looking perfect.

“No shit,” he said, “and good morning to you too.”

“Sorry. Good morning, sir.”

He smirked. “You’re going to have to stop calling me sir if I’m your boyfriend.” Just hearing him say that word made your blush.

“I…okay…Gabriel.”

“Gabe is fine,  _sweetie._ ”

“Oh.” He laughed at your sudden shyness. “Um…I need to…” You looked down at your pajamas.

“Oh, right. Make it quick.”

“Yes sir.” You winced when he rolled his eyes. “Sorry Gabe.” Luckily, you had taken a shower last night, so you threw on some clothes and put your hair up in a messy bun. You made sure you had everything packed, grabbing all your bags and swinging the door open to find the Commander leaning against the wall, looking down at his phone. He looked up when he heard the door close. His eyes widened slightly, and you assumed it was because you didn’t bother dressing fancy.

“We have a two-hour flight ahead of us. I’m not getting dressed up for that.” You began to walk past him, but he caught up.

“I’ll take those.” He grabbed your bags along with his own and walked ahead of you.

“I can carry my own bags.”

“That’s good to know,” he said without stopping. “Move your ass, we got a plane to catch.” You stared after him then followed quietly.

* * *

At the airport, you dreaded waiting on line, but whatever kind of clearance Gabe had got you both through lines quickly and on the plane in no time.

“I gotta bring you with me more often,” you joked as you took the window seat.

“You saying you want to be your fake boyfriend again?” You put your sunglasses on and looked out the window. He leaned in close to you. “Well?”

You jumped and turned to him. “What?”

“You didn’t answer my question.” He looked at you expectantly, but you only turned back to the window and held on to the armrests as the place taxied and prepared for takeoff.

“Dammit,” you said through gritted teeth

“You okay?” Gabe asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m…fine.” You accidentally grabbed his hand as the plane began to speed up and lift off. He squeezed your hand, trying his best to comfort you.

“I didn’t know you had a fear of flying.”

You took your hand from his. “No big deal.”

“Want something to help you sleep?” he asked. You thought he meant sleeping pills or something, so you nodded. He waved a flight attendant over and ordered drinks for the both of you.

“Seriously?”

“You look like a lightweight,” he teased, and you punched his arm.

He turned out to be right. After two glasses of whatever he ordered, you were out cold. The next thing you know, he was nudging you awake, telling you that the plane was preparing to land.

“Wake up, lightweight.” You rubbed your eyes to focus better and noticed he had taken his beanie off. You had never seen him that way and you found yourself staring. “What are you looking at?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you answered quickly, buckling your seatbelt. You heard him chuckle as he buckled his.

The plane landed soon after and you two shuffled through the crowd to get the luggage. You weren’t expecting him to grab your hand and you stared down at it as he led you through the throngs of people. He finally let go at the baggage claim and you rushed off to get a taxi as he grabbed the bags.

“Are you always this nervous when someone shows you affection?” he asked.

“Nervous? Who’s nervous?” You climbed into the taxi as he loaded the luggage. You gave the driver your address as Gabe slid in next to you.

“Ready?”

“Nope,” you admitted, and he grabbed your hand.

“It’ll be okay, honey.”

“Sir…Gabriel, you’re not helping,” you scolded though you were smiling, and your hand fit perfectly in his.

* * *

The ride to the house seemed much faster than it usually did, and you sat in the car for a moment to compose yourself.

“You know, we’re going to have to actually go to the door eventually,” Gabe said.

“I know, I know. Just…give me a second.”

He carried your bags to the front door and waved you over impatiently. You got out, closed the door, and made your way to the door slowly. “If you’re not going to knock, I am.” He lifted his hand, but you stopped him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We’re lying to my parents.”

He turned to you. “Live a little.” Before you could stop him, he knocked, and you heard movement and an excited voice on the other side. The door swung open and you were both greeted with your mother’s bright smile and your father’s smirk.

“You’re here!” your mother said, pulling you into a suffocating hug. She finally let go and you were able to greet your dad with a warm hug. Gabriel cleared his throat and you giggled nervously.

“Uh…mom, dad…this is my Comm—”

“I’m Gabriel. The boyfriend,” he cut in.

“Yeah, my…boyfriend.” You blushed furiously as your mother fawned over him.

“I knew you were going to be handsome, but oh my,” she said, “what a tall drink of water you are.”

“Mother!” You didn’t dare to look at Gabe. He laughed and thanked her then shook your father’s hand. Your dad gave him the once over and nodded.

“A good, military man.”

“Yes sir.”

“I was a military man myself,” your dad said, standing up straighter; he was still much smaller than Gabe was.

“Oh dear, how rude! Come in, come in!” Your mother led you both inside and your father took two pieces of luggage from Gabe to help.

“I gotta show you some pictures from my glory days in the service,” you dad said, and you rolled your eyes.

“We fixed the guest room up for you! Honey, don’t make that face. Your father and I know you two will be sharing a bed.” You stopped in your tracks and turned to Gabe.

“We don’t have to if it makes you guys uncomfortable,” you said, and your mother laughed.

“You’re a grown woman. We have no say in that anymore.” You hadn’t even thought about the sleeping situation until now and you felt your world crashing down around you. “We’ll let you two get settled in and get some rest. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” Your mother tittered as she closed the door to the guest room.

“We don’t have to share the bed,” you said immediately, “I’m gonna freshen up.” You ran into the bathroom before he could say anything. You stupidly forgot that all your clothes and other things were still packed away. When you peeked out of the bathroom, Gabe was standing there, holding a bag out to you.

“Thought you might need this.”

“Right. Thank you.” You took the bag from him and closed the door again. You showered and washed your hair, feeling a little more relaxed. You barged out of the bathroom, rambling. “So, like I was saying, we don’t have to—” You glanced at your bed and realized that Gabe had fallen asleep. He snored quietly, long legs stretched out and his hands folded on his stomach. You smiled and walked over to put a blanket on him. He mumbled something then smiled lightly which gave you butterflies for some reason.

You couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t want to spend time with his family. You looked at him again and tucked the blanket around him better. You unpacked then laid down beside him carefully, keeping your body as stiff as possible, and eventually giving in to sleep.

* * *

“Sweetheart,” you mother called, knocking a few times. You jolted awake and stretched. “Dinner’s ready.”

For a moment, you had forgotten that you were sharing a bed with your Commander until you felt a heavy arm draped over you. Oh, he was so warm…

“Uh…Gabe…” You shifted, and he only held you tighter. “Dinner’s ready,” you said quietly. You had to be a little more forceful. Freeing yourself from his arm, you sat up and nudged him. “Gabriel!” He only rolled over. You got an idea suddenly and start tickling his side. He shifted a bit and tried moving your hand away. When you did it again, he sat up, rolled on top of you, and pinned your arms above your head. “Sorry,” you mumbled.

He stayed on top of you a little longer than expected. Finally letting your arms go, he sat up and ran a hand through his curls before putting his beanie back on. “Tickling a sleeping man. Dangerous.” He cleared his throat and got off the bed.

“Dinner’s ready,” you told him in a small voice.

“Good, I’m starving.” He turned to the bedroom door and opened it. “You look nice by the way.”

“Thank you, sir…Gabe.”

“Sir Gabe? That’s new.” You shoved him playfully and walked out of the bedroom with Gabe following closely behind.

“It’s about time you two lovebirds joined us!” your mother said as soon as you walked into the dining room.

“We were sleeping,” you said, refusing to even glance at Gabe. Your mother giggled then gasped when he pulled a chair out for you to sit in.

“How sweet!”

“Thanks…babe,” you said.

He looked at you wide-eyed then smirked. “You’re welcome,  _dulcita_.”

“Ooh, what does that mean?” your mother asked.

“Sweetie,” Gabe told her, and you looked down at your plate to hide your smile. You all began eating and having your own conversations. Your mother only wanted to talk about Gabriel and you found yourself smiling in his direction more than you cared to admit. You were sure your father was talking to him about being in the military.

“I’m not so worried about you anymore now that you have such a good man to watch over you,” your mother said, and you smiled in his direction again only this time he was looking at you too. He winked then looked away sheepishly.

After dinner, you made your way over to him. “I think my parents like you.”

“I passed the test?” he asked.

You nodded. “My mom cannot stop talking about you.”

“She’s sweet and your dad is a very interesting guy.”

“You guys were over there talking about military stuff I bet.” You laughed.

“, we were talking about you,” he said before joining your dad for a beer. What could they have possibly been saying about you and why? I mean, of course, your father would have a lot to say about you, but why would Gabe be interested in talking about you?

Your mother tapped you and you looked at her. “I’ve been calling your name for two minutes. What’s got you so distracted?” she asked but the smile on her face told you that you didn’t need to answer. “He really is a lovely man. I can tell you’re smitten with him.”

“Smitten?!”

Your mother nodded. “And he’s the same with you.”

“Mom, I—”

“What are you ladies over here talking about?” Gabe asked, putting his arm around your shoulders and kissing your cheek. He was really taking his role seriously. You smiled up at him, but he was listening to your mother speak. When he did look at you, your heart beat faster and you felt warm. You excused yourself and walked away as quickly as you could.

A few moments later, Gabe knocked on the door of the bedroom and asked if you were okay. “I’m fine,” you said quietly.

“May I come in?”

“Yeah.”

He walked in and sat next to you on the bed. “What was that about?” he asked.

“I’m just…this is new for me.”

“Being shown affection?”

You shrugged. “I guess.” You laughed quietly. “You’re really enjoying this though, huh?”

“It’s fun,” he confessed.

“Well, in a few days this will end and I’m worried that things are gonna be awkward between us.”

“I won’t let that happen.” He put his arm around you and held you close. He pulled back a little and looked down at you. You felt something—a spark. You moved away quickly and cleared your throat.

“I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

“Yeah…right.” He watched as you grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom.

* * *

The weekend went by faster than you wanted it to and without incident. Each day, your parents fell more in love with Gabe and, you had to admit, he made it very easy to fall for him…but you could never let anything go past this weekend. This was all a fun little game for the both of you and that was it. Right?

You watched as your dad and Gabe shared stories, his smile making you smile.

“It’s too bad you have to leave tomorrow,” you mother said.

“Gotta get back to work sometime, mom.” You shrugged, and she hugged you and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m so happy you found someone so special,” she said happily.

“Me too.” Just as you said it, he looked over at you and nodded.

Later that day, you decided to pack your stuff and you assumed Gabe was still busy with your dad. You never expected things to go as well as they did, and you were going to miss this. The door opened and your ‘boyfriend’ walked in.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” you said with a smile.

He nodded to your bags. “Ready to get back to work?”

“I guess.” You stood to grab more of your things and pack them away. “I wanna thank you again for this,” you said, your back to him. “I really—” You turned, and he was much closer than you expected. “Whoa, you sure are light on your…feet…”

He reached up and touched your face gently. “Forgive me,” he whispered before lowering his head to kiss you. Your eyes widened, and you squealed in surprise before you finally relaxed against him. When he pulled away, he put his forehead against yours and kept his eyes closed, cursing himself quietly.

“Gabe…please…”

“You sure?” You nodded, and he sighed before kissing you again, making you whimper. The knock on your door had you both moving away from each other in a flash, ending up on opposite sides of the room.

You fixed your hair and wiped your lips before opening the door. “Hey dad.”

“Hey,” he said then his face fell, “you feeling okay, honey? You look flushed.” Gabe chuckled quietly behind you.

“I’m fine, just tired. Looking for Gabe?”

“Well, I can say what I have to say to the both of you.” He walked into the room and shook Gabe’s hand. “I haven’t seen my daughter this happy in a very long time and I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“Well, sir, your daughter has made me the happiest man alive. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me.” He looked at you and you blinked your tears away.

“You two are talking about me like I’m not standing right here,” you joked.

Gabe walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “Aren’t we allowed to talk about how great you are?”

Your father laughed and smiled at you two. “Your mother and I hope you’ll come back soon. Both of you.”

You tensed and nodded. “We’ll try our best to make it happen,” you said.

Your dad left the room and Gabe still didn’t let you go. “Did you mean that?” he asked.

“Mean what?”

“That you’re going to try your best to come back here…with me?” He looked down at you.

“Yeah…I mean…if you don’t want to you don’t have to. I would never expect this to go beyond this weekend…this was just—”

He kissed you and you melted against him. “This was just what?”

“I-I…don’t know.”

“I think this was the start of something special. What do you think?”

“I think…I really enjoyed having you as my fake boyfriend and wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to come spend time with my family again.” You smiled shyly at him.

“Well, next time we won’t be lying to your parents when we call me your boyfriend,” he said.

“We won’t? You mean you really want to be—well, won’t we get in trouble? I mean if anyone finds—” He put a finger to your lip then put his forehead against yours. You sighed and calmed yourself down.

“We’ll worry about those things later. Right now…I would just like to kiss you again, if you don’t mind.” You smiled and nodded. He tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you, pulling away every now and then to tease you. “Amazing,  _dulcita_. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sir Gabe.” You both laughed. This had turned out to be the best weekend ever for the both of you.  
  
---


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gabe calling his s/o babygirl 

It was rare that you got the chance to wake up next to him and watch him sleep for awhile. He was away more often than not so you cherished moments like these.

You wanted to memorize every dip and curve of his handsome face–his nose, his cheekbones, his big brown eyes–everything. You loved how his hair always had curls to it even after a night of tossing and turning. You loved how he would reach out to you in his sleep to make sure you were still beside him.

He stirred and turned so that he was facing you. All you could do was smile at how calm he looked, how all the worry and frown lines seemed to fade away. You gently touched the curls on the top of his head, running your fingers through them lovingly.

“Mmm what are you doing up, babygirl?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Just admiring you.” He opened one eye and smiled sleepily. “Sorry for waking you.” You moved to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and captured your lips with his.

“Don’t ever apologize for that. Waking up next to you is something I’ll cherish forever.” He kissed you again then let you lay your head on his chest. He was always so warm and though he was nothing but muscle, he was soft.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” you said.

“That’s your fault…making me feel like a teenager in love all over again.” He kissed the top of your head and closed his eyes.

“I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you more, babygirl. Always and forever.”  
  
---


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! May i request something where reader is mid battle where she punches Reaper and his mask falls out, showing Gabriel's face. She starts getting emotional because they were lovers before the fall and both of them start crying in an alleyway away from battle? Super angsty please (and fluff if you want to - i may die from the angst)

Going after Reaper yourself was a ridiculous idea, you knew, but you had to. You wanted nothing more than to take him down and have bragging rights for the rest of your life.

But it wouldn’t be easy.

Your team repeatedly tried stopping you, your commander even threatening lower your rank if you did, but nothing could stop you. As you stepped out into the night, you slung your weapon over your back, pulled your scarf up around your nose and mouth, and tried your best not to look afraid.

But you were.

The name ‘Reaper’ struck fear into the hearts of everyone but you told yourself that he was only a man in a mask—a man who could turn into a wraith—but a man nonetheless.

_You can do this_. You gave yourself a little pep talk as the wind seemed to whisper eerily around you. You tried not to jump at every sound you heard but your hand stayed on your weapon, at the ready. Your other hand drifted to the dog tags you kept in the inner pocket of your body armor.

“I know you’re with me every step of the way, Gabe,” you whispered sadly. If only he were here. He would cheer you on instead of trying to hold you back. He had always been your biggest supporter and now that he was gone, you only had yourself…and these small reminders of him close to your heart.

You took the dog tags out and looked at them longingly before pressing them to your lips. He was the only man you ever loved, and he was taken away from you before you could say goodbye. It wasn’t fair but…life wasn’t either.

Suddenly, you heard laughter in the wind and you shoved the dog tags back into your pocket before drawing your weapon. You quickly wiped away the tears that had filled your eyes and sniffled quietly.

“I know it’s you!” you shouted into the night. “I am not afraid!” Your hands shook, and you steadied them.

“Looks like you are to me,” a voice said behind you and you turned quickly to see a cloud of black forming into a body.

_Reaper._

You shot at him, but he only laughed and dodged your bullets, disappearing into a black cloud again. You lowered your weapon and looked around frantically.

“Are you afraid of me or something?!” Though your mouth was covered by your scarf, your words came out strong and clear.

“No,” the sinister voice said and the next thing you know, you’re being thrown to the ground and Reaper himself is standing over you. You inched away, using your feet to push you. “ _You’re_ afraid of  _me_.”

You were surprised that he let you stand without making a move. You pulled your scarf away from your face. “I want you to see the face of the woman that took you down singlehandedly.” He chuckled darkly, and your lip trembled in anger. You took him by surprise as you lunged at him, but as always, he was ready and wrestled you to the ground again.

He had knocked the wind out of you, but you were able to focus on the mask that was inches away from your face. You wanted, no,  _needed_ to see his face. You swung as hard as you could, and he grunted as his head turned away and his mask clattered a few feet away.

_Finally._

He turned on you, teeth bared, and your heart stopped. It couldn’t be. No. He was playing a trick. He was playing with your head. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t.

“No,” you whimpered. “No…”

His face seemed to soften a little, but he moved away too quickly for you to be sure. You blinked a few times while he had his back to you.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way…” He said quietly, his voice sounding more like you remembered.

“No,” you repeated. It was all you could say. You covered your face and sobbed into your hands, too weak to even move, to care. “You’re not Gabe,” you said tearfully.

“You’re right, I’m not.” You looked up in time to see his shoulders slump as he shook his head. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted…” Before he could finish, you stood up, walked over to him and slapped him as hard as you could, hurting your hand in the process.

“ _Goddamn it_!” you hissed and held your hand. “You…you…” What were you trying to say? “I loved you so much, Gabe! How could you?”

“…I can’t tell you,” he said, voice cracking.

“You used to be able to tell me everything.” You started crying again and he turned to you. “Tell me why…all this time I thought you were dead. I was so hurt…so hurt…”

“You don’t think I was!” he shouted, and you flinched but stood your ground.

“Don’t you dare do that! I’m not the one who pretended to be dead only to join the enemy! I looked for you! I even kept these!” You pulled the dog tags out and threw them to the ground. He bent to pick them up and looked at you again.

“One day you’ll understand why I’m doing this. One day we will sit down together again…”

You scoffed. “No Gabe… _Reaper_ ,” you said, disgusted though something in you longed for that. “You’re part of the organization that killed my friends. I could never fraternize with the enemy.”

“What are you doing now?” he asked in that smart-ass tone of his.

“I'm…talking to you…”

He let out a short laugh then held the dog tags out to you, but you refused to take them. He sighed and shoved them back into your pocket. “Keep those safe for me.”

“What if I don’t want to now?” you asked defiantly.

“You want to,” he said…so damn sure of himself as always.

Tears filled your eyes again. “I just don’t understand, Gabe. I don’t get it. What happened to you?”

“One day I will tell you everything you need to know.”

“I could have killed you! I wanted to! I’m so angry.” You balled your fists up and slammed them into his chest over and over again until he grabbed your wrists. Even with his clawed gloves, he held them gently. “Let me go,” you said weakly before falling against his chest and crying. “Gabe…” He wrapped his arms around you and let you cry.

“I know,” he said. You looked up at him and he let go of your hands, letting you reach up and touch his face. Even in the dark you could tell he wasn’t the right color, but his face still felt the same though it was cold to the touch.

“You used to be so warm,” you remembered. He leaned into your touch and you felt wetness on your hands. “My Gabe…” When he had first cried in front of you, it had shocked you so much that all you could do was hold him. Now here he was again, and you were still not sure what to do. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him, but he only stood there stiffly, eyes wide.

“Don’t…” But as he spoke, he tangled his fingers in your hair and met your lips again, kissing you like he used to. “I’ll never be able to stop now,” he said before kissing you again, your tears mixing with his. He eventually pulled away and put your head against his chest.

“I love you,” you said so quietly that you weren’t sure he could hear you.

“No, you love Gabriel Reyes.” He scratched at your head gently, like he used to, and you closed your eyes.

“You  _are_ Gabriel Reyes.” You sighed. “I don’t understand right now, but if you say there’s a reason for this then…I believe you. I don’t know why I do…but I do.”

“I love you so fucking much it hurts,” he admitted. “Now that I know what you feel like again, I never want to let you go.”

“When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting,” you promised. “I know you’ll be able to find me.”

“I’ll find you and take you away from all of this. Things will be the way they used to be with us.” He finally let you go to pick up his mask and put it back on. “I miss you already.” He touched your face gently.

“Don’t forget about me,” you said.

“Never.”

“I love you, Gabriel Reyes,” you said, patting the pocket where you kept his dog tags.

“I love you more.”

You watched as he turned into black mist again, swirling around you before vanishing.

“I love you the most,” you said with a smile.  
  
---


End file.
